


Owned

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Collars, DON'T FORGET THERE'S RAPE, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Duct Tape, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangs, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Leashes, M/M, Major Character Injury, Master/Slave, Moresomes, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Training, Sibling Incest, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Sex, Watersports, because there's rape, did i mention rape, leaving someone bound during sex, multiple combinations of the pairings listed, not safe or sane, this contains rape, you've been warned like 18 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Drugged, beaten and tied up with duct tape. Jaejoong has definitely had better days. But it could always be worse.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin, Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 9





	1. Behind the Bit

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warnings: rape, bondage, slavery, abuse, kidnapping, humiliation, masters, incest, watersports, double penetration**

Inspired by:  
  


**Behind the Bit** : a term used when a horse places his head down to evade contact with the bit 

Pain. Insurmountable pain. His skin was on fire. His chest was tight. Every breath shot more pain to his brain. Everything twisted and warped, even though he knew that he couldn’t actually see anything. Hard to see with your eyes shut.

Jaejoong opened his eyes to more pain and his vision blurred. His eyes shut immediately and the piercing throb dulled minutely. He tried to move and couldn’t. More pain lashed up his ribs, and his stretched arms.

His wrists stung the most, but he couldn’t move his hands. Or his feet. His body waved on the bed. His mouth stayed firmly shut.

Harsh breaths wheezed in and out of his nose.

He attempted to open his eyes again.

Nausea ran through his stomach, but he couldn’t open his mouth to puke. The ceiling above him rolled and folded in on itself. He tried to curl on his side, but again his arms and legs refused to move and pain shot up his spine.

Jaejoong screamed, the noise muffled behind whatever was on his mouth. His lips wouldn’t even open. After recovering from that moment of pain, he turned his head, eyes focusing on his wrists. His arms were spread out to his sides and stretched above him. Whatever was around his wrists gleamed silver.

Duct tape.

On his ankles too.

And his mouth.

Jaejoong moaned and screamed again, tugging roughly on the strong ropes made of more duct tape. The ends were attached to the metal bed frame.

Uncontrollable panic rushed through him, and he screamed again, and again, trying to move, to free himself. The pain grew unbearable and Jaejoong stilled, breathing, trying not to cry.

Last night, what … last night.

All he could remember was his bedroom. Darkness. Figures moving in his room. Pain.

_Calm down, just calm down. Panicking won’t help. Just … try to calm down. Don’t hurt yourself more._

Jaejoong chanted that in his mind until the pain dropped to bearable again.

Aware and coherent, Jaejoong took in his surroundings. The walls were gray, and there were no windows and only one heavy gray door. Below him was the most unforgiving futon he’d ever laid on. It felt more like rock than padding. Near the door was a single, dull lamp that threw pale light around the room. The only other thing in the room was a mirror. On the ceiling. And Jaejoong got a good look at himself staring back at him.

One of his eyes was almost swollen shut. His lip was bloody. Whatever happened to him had happened without his shirt, because his chest was bare. And on his side was a blue and purple blossoming bruise. No wonder his ribs hurt. He was in tattered sweat pants that he was sure he didn’t own, and a cursory twist showed that he wasn’t wearing anything under them. His arms were bruised too.

And right along the bend in his elbow was a red mark. From a needle. Had they shot him up with drugs? It made sense. The dizziness and nausea were key symptoms of being drugged.

But who did it? And where was he?

Part of him (the part not panicking like a little girl) wasn’t surprised. There’d been a lot of kidnappings in the higher society since Lee Sooman had taken over the government. His father, one of Lee Sooman’s representatives, had received more than one death threat and more than one threat against Jaejoong's life. He wondered what the kidnapers demands were, how much the ransom was for his life. His family didn’t have a lot of money, or at least not a lot of extra money.

Jaejoong shut his eyes and tried to have a little faith in his father and Lee Sooman.

The handle on the heavy metal door twisted, and Jaejoong’s eyes shot open. He stared at it as it opened, and two black-clad figures walked in. Light flickered off the metal studs imbedded in the arms and shoulders of their jackets.

Spikes. Jaejoong should have known.

“Ah, the pretty bitch is awake,” one of them said.

Jaejoong shut his eyes and sighed.

“It doesn’t seem like he wants to play anymore,” the other said.

“Do you blame him?”

“Not really.”

“Are we going to let him rest?”

“No way.”

Strong fingers curled around his ankle and had he been able, Jaejoong would have kicked him. His leg jerked anyway and he inhaled in pain.

The two men laughed.

The one not holding his ankle pulled out a knife that gleamed in the dim light.

Jaejoong tried to keep a lid on his panic, but alone, bound and obviously beat up made his fight-or-flight instinct kick in and he screamed behind the duct-tape gag and yanked his legs around. The one with the knife shoved the hilt into his bruised ribs and Jaejoong screamed and held still.

“See what happens when you don’t do what we want?” a deep voice whispered, breath trickling over his ear, down his neck.

Jaejoong shivered and the first tear fell from the corner of his eyes.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” He dug the knife hilt into his ribs again, and Jaejoong nodded, whimpering. “Hold still.”

Jaejoong did not move, eyes shut tight.

The knife tore through the tape at his ankle, and Jaejoong fought his instinct to lash out. There wasn’t any way he would prevail against these two.

The firm grip tightened and lifted his leg. Jaejoong moaned at the ache in his muscles. A few seconds later, his leg was stretched and bent to the headboard. The harsh scratch of duct tape filled the room and his ankle was taped right to the metal frame practically above his head.

His leg muscles were screaming. He’d always been overly flexible and doing the splits wasn’t a problem, but like this, his hip felt like it was about to snap out of its socket.

The stretch didn’t last too long, and the men quickly cut through the tape at his other ankle and attached his leg to the headboard.

His eyes opened, and he stared at himself in the mirror. Jaejoong was bent in half.

The tip of the knife touched his ankle bone.

“Now would definitely be a good time for you to hold completely still.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened as the man drew the knife down his leg. It snagged on the fabric of the sweats for only a moment and then they gave, ripping, parting, slicing, the sound loud in Jaejoong’s ears.

Pain tore up his leg, and he screamed.

“Oops. Sorry.”

Jaejoong whimpered, eyes shut again, and the other man chuckled. He didn’t want to watch, and lay there until the sweats had been cut from his body. The knife cut into his skin again and again.

“Look at how pretty you are,” one of them said and jabbed him in the ribs.

Jaejoong opened his eyes and panic flared in him again. He was naked, completely naked and his legs were bruised and cut, and blood dripped to the bed. He shut his eyes again.

The futon shifted around him, and hands ran softly up his arms and back down to his sensitive sides. He jerked, and then winced. The first touch of lips to his chest tore a whimper from his lips.

“One day, pretty rich bitch, you’re going to crave our touch.”

Jaejoong snorted. He couldn’t help it.

Both of them laughed, and one of them slapped his face.

Jaejoong kept his head turned to the side, eyes still shut until something warm and thick slid up and down the cleft of his ass. His eyes shot open and then widened as he watched one of them cover his dick with Jaejoong’s own blood. He’d taken none of his clothes off, just pulled his dick out of his zipper.

He shouted behind the gag and twisted, easier in this position, but also more painful. He screamed and whimpered and begged.

The man smirked. “And one of these days, I’m going to hear you say, please fuck me Yunho-master. I know that’s exactly what you’re saying right now.”

Jaejoong shook his head.

 _Yunho_ laughed and held his dick against Jaejoong’s body and thrust. Jaejoong screamed. He’d expected it to hurt, but it didn’t. He only felt full and tight. Maybe they’d fucked him while he was unconscious. Yunho stopped with his body pressed against Jaejoong’s. His hands gripped behind Jaejoong’s knees. He shifted, spreading his legs a bit and then pulled out and thrust back in.

Jaejoong whimpered, shut his eyes and did his best to relax. Fighting wasn’t going to stop it, and it’d only cause him more pain. Stubborn tears dropped from his eyes, and he cried while the two of them used him, over and over, for hours, until come mixed with the blood and dripped to the futon, staining it a deep red.

Before they left, they were nice enough to cut the duct-tape ropes at his wrists and ankles, tear the tape off his mouth and leave him a bottle of water. Jaejoong drank most of it and splashed on his face and hands in a vain attempt to calm himself down and refresh himself. He forwent the bed, since it was covered in his blood and their come, and he lay on the cold floor, curled up with the single pillow.

Jaejoong wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he was startled awake. Firm hands grabbed his arms and yanked them behind his bank. He cried out, eyes shut as everything that hurt exploded into fiery pain.

The ripping sound of duct tape filled the room again, and Jaejoong winced, trying not to struggle as his arms were bound behind his back.

Fingers tangled in his hair and yanked his head up. He winced, trying to focus on the man above him. It was the one from yesterday.

 _Changmin._ his mind supplied.

Jaejoong licked his dry lips.

He smiled and held him there for a moment. Another set of hands gripped his ass, and he wasn’t surprised when a dick slid into his body.

Jaejoong whimpered.

The soft head of a cock pressed against his lips.

Jaejoong sucked his lips into his mouth and turned his head.

Changmin pulled his hair. “Open your mouth.”

Jaejoong shook his head.

“I can shove this knife in your face.”

Jaejoong whimpered.

Changmin's dick swiped over his lips again, and Jaejoong gasped, mouth opening. It took all of his self control not to slam his lips shut.

“Don’t you dare fucking bite me.”

Jaejoong nodded and shut his eyes. Changmin’s dick slipped into his mouth, and then out, the head on his lips again. Jaejoong took a deep breath and let his mouth fall open. Changmin made a pleased noise and pushed forward, and Jaejoong gagged around his dick. Changmin pulled back, just a little, and then thrust into his mouth, shallow, slow, and Jaejoong knew he was being nice, and part of him hated it. It would have been better if Changmin had thrust into him as harshly as Yunho was fucking him.

“As soon as your face heals up, you’re going to look pretty with a cock in your mouth,” Changmin said. “Be a good boy and do what we say so we don’t have to hurt you anymore.”

Jaejoong’s eyes shut and tears leaked from the corners again.

Those were his two options. Fight and be hurt, or give in and not be hurt.

Though he wondered what that meant. What they were doing to him now hurt pretty badly. His heart ached as well as his muscles. But what was the alternative to this? Broken bones? More cuts? Being punched? He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

Jaejoong pulled his head back, cheeks flushing and turned away from Changmin’s cock.

Changmin tittered at him, but Jaejoong refused to lift his head, breath gasping.

Strong arms gripped his shoulders and pulled him up. The spikes from Yunho’s jacket dug into his hands and his back. Fingers twisted his nipples and Jaejoong cried out, head falling back to Yunho’s shoulder. More studs shot pain up the back of his neck. Jaejoong whimpered and twisted his hips. Yunho’s dick thrust in and out of him, slow and shallow. Long fingers curled around Jaejoong’s soft dick and fondled him.

Jaejoong shook his head. “No, no, no.”

Changmin stepped into him, gripped his hair again and pressed his dick to Jaejoong’s protesting lips.

“No?” Yunho whispered, licking his ear. “Doesn’t this feel good?”

Jaejoong shook his head. It hurt, god it hurt, but Yunho’s hand was soft on his cock and balls, tender where Changmin’s fingers were rough. His mouth opened in a moan as pleasure twisted through him. Changmin slipped his cock into Jaejoong’s mouth again.

Jaejoong swallowed and gagged in surprise, not expecting it, but he didn’t, couldn’t move away. Stuck between the two of them, he didn’t have much of a choice. Changmin’s cock pushed deeper into his throat, and Jaejoong cut off a sob and gagged, trying to relax. His body was reacting to Yunho's touches even if his mind wasn’t. It always felt good to have someone else’s hand on his dick.

Hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him forward. Yunho’s hands settled on his hips and steadied him. Jaejoong leaned forward, letting Changmin pull his head forward and back. Precome filled his mouth and he swallowed, jerking forward suddenly.

Changmin moaned, and his hands tangled in Jaejoong’s hair again.

Jaejoong’s eyes shut tightly as Yunho thrust a little harder, a little faster. His hand sped up on his cock too, and Jaejoong moaned.

“You’ll be our eager bitch soon enough,” Yunho whispered, teeth closing in on Jaejoong’s earlobe.

Jaejoong doubted that, but it was easier to give in than to get hurt. He let them do what they wanted. He swallowed Changmin’s release and licked up what dripped out of his mouth. He thrust back on Yunho’s cock.

After Jaejoong came, spraying his release all over Changmin’s thighs, body open and willing, his skin flushed with shame.

Fingers carded through his hair and yanked his head down, and Jaejoong licked up his mess like the good boy he was.

The orgasms blended together after that first one. Jaejoong wasn’t even sure what was going on anymore. His head was heavy with lust, his heart overwhelmed with shame. Sometimes they were both in the room, sometimes it was one or the other. Pain and pleasure twisted together.

\--

They let him sleep only when they were through with him. Time disappeared. Days. Jaejoong had no way of knowing how many days went by. The only thing that let him know that it’d been too long was the gnawing in his stomach. Hunger. Thirst. They gave him water, but never enough.

Curled on the floor, Jaejoong shivered and tried to relax. He didn’t like being on the futon, and it wasn’t much more comfortable than the hard linoleum floor. The moments without the two of them in the room were few and far between. He didn’t flinch anymore when they touched him. He didn’t care when they kissed him.

Changmin entered the room just before Jaejoong had drifted off into a welcome sleep. He jerked alert. Something clinked on the floor.

“Come here, pretty pet,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong lifted his head to see where Changmin was. He was sitting on the futon. Jaejoong pushed up to his hands and knees and crawled over to him. Changmin’s fingers tangled in his hair and scratched his scalp.

Jaejoong shut his eyes. It almost felt good. Almost. He laid his head on Changmin’s thigh for only a moment before Changmin lifted his head. He held up a thick leather strap in his other hand. It was studded with spikes, like everything else, but these were smaller, and formed two words: “Spike Property”.

Jaejoong blushed and lowered his head.

Changmin laughed and put the collar around his neck; the metal clasp was cold against Jaejoong’s heated skin.

Changmin lifted his head and turned it side to side, looking at the collar. “It’s beautiful against your pale skin, Pretty.”

Jaejoong flushed.

Changmin lightly slapped his cheek and then pointed to the door. “Go eat.”

Jaejoong tilted his head and looked. Next to the door were two bowls. One was full of rice, the other was full of water. Biting his lip, Jaejoong crawled to the door. He reached for the bowl of rice, stomach churning suddenly with hunger. How long had it been since he last ate?

Changmin spanked him, and Jaejoong yelped.

“Don’t use your hands.”

Jaejoong glared at him.

“You don’t have to eat,” Changmin said with a smirk. “I can tell Yunho that you aren’t hungry.”

They both knew how hungry he was. Swallowing his pride, Jaejoong leaned over the bowls and ate the rice with just his mouth. It was a little harder to drink the water, but it was cool on his sore throat and he did his best.

When he was done, he curled up on the floor and tried not to throw it back up. It must have been a lot longer since he last ate than he thought if rice was making him sick.

Changmin came over to him and held out his hand. “Get up.”

Shaking, Jaejoong did.

Changmin attached a leash to his collar and tugged on it. Jaejoong whimpered. “Follow me.”

Jaejoong snorted. “Like I have a choice.”

Changmin smirked down at him. “You do have a choice, but I think you already know what happens when you fight us.”

Jaejoong lowered his head and nodded. Changmin was right. He could have fought. He could have rebelled. But he didn’t, because he didn’t want to be hurt. What did that make him? A coward? Or someone that was smart and making the best of his situation?

Jaejoong wasn’t sure.

The gray door opened, and Changmin tugged on the leash again. Head lowered, Jaejoong crawled after him. The hallway was just as dimly lit as the room and had the same linoleum floor. Changmin didn’t go far until he opened another door and pulled Jaejoong inside.

A bathroom. Thank god.

Changmin removed the leash. He went to the tub and started the water. “Use the bathroom, Pretty,” he said, and then jumped up on the sink.

Jaejoong tilted his head at him.

Changmin laughed. “No, you can’t stand up, but you can sit on the toilet like a girl.”

Blushing madly, Jaejoong climbed onto the toilet and sat, he turned his face away from Changmin. Even more shame filled him as he lost control of his bowels, and he buried his face in his hands.

Changmin said nothing, but Jaejoong felt him watching. His breath hitched with barely concealed whines, and he blinked past tears. He wiped himself and flushed the toilet quickly.

“Bathtub,” Changmin said. “Don’t worry about the collar. It’s been waterproofed.”

Jaejoong was almost eager to be clean and he quickly climbed in, sinking into the hot water. It burned his wounds and turned his skin pink, but he didn’t care. He sat there, head leaning back against the edge and just soaked, trying to transport himself to his jetted tub in his private bathroom.

“This isn’t a day spa, Pretty Pet. Get yourself clean.”

Jaejoong nodded. There was shampoo and conditioner and soap and Jaejoong was more than grateful for them. He scraped away the dried clumps of come on his skin and in his hair.

Changmin sat on the edge of the tub. He had taken his jacket off, and it was the first time Jaejoong had seen any of his skin. The man was built, strong and healthy. Cobbled abs, firm pectorals, large biceps. Not that Jaejoong hadn’t known that from how easily he controlled him. He stared because Changmin let him.

He reached into the tub and grabbed Jaejoong’s ankle, lifting it out of the water. He covered Jaejoong’s leg in shaving cream and proceeded to de-hair his legs. Jaejoong shivered under the soft treatment. Last time Changmin had something sharp by his leg, he’d practically carved him open. He was careful around the lacerations, and then even more careful around his knees and ankles.

“You look confused,” Changmin said and motioned him to sit on the edge of the tub too. Jaejoong did, and blushed bright red when Changmin started shaving his balls. “We like our pets pretty, and you’re probably the prettiest of them all. You should look it.”

Jaejoong blushed and turned over when Changmin told him too. He held really still while Changmin carefully shaved around his asshole.

“We also love pampering our pets, when they’re good. And despite the first few days, you’ve been very, very good.”

A different liquid dripped down the cleft of his ass. Jaejoong moaned when two fingers pressed into his body.

“Hm, so pretty,” Changmin whispered. He thrust his finger in and out of Jaejoong, twisting them and spreading them before adding a third. “Every morning, after you have eaten, you will come in here and make sure you are still pretty. You will shower and you will clean yourself of whatever we did to you the night before. When you’re done, you will wait in here for either Yunho or me to come and fetch you, do you understand?”

Jaejoong nodded.

Changmin slapped his ass sharply. “And from now on you will address us properly. You will always call me Changmin-master, and you will call Yunho, Yunho-master. Understand?

Jaejoong swallowed, shut his eyes tightly and whispered, “Yes, Changmin-master.”

“Good boy. Now.” Changmin removed his fingers and pulled the plug on the tub. He flipped the shower on only long enough to rinse Jaejoong off in lukewarm water. “When you are waiting for us, you will wait there.” He pointed to what looked like a dildo stuck to the floor.

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide and he looked up at Changmin.

Changmin smiled and touched his cheek. “Trust me. Knowing that you are in here with that up your ass will mean that we won’t keep you waiting long. Go ahead. I have to go change my clothes.”

Shaking, Jaejoong climbed out of the tub.

Changmin dried him off, mostly, and then the door shut behind him.

Jaejoong went over to the dildo and swallowed. The thing was huge. He put his hand around it and his fingers didn’t meet around the girth of it. Looking around, Jaejoong shivered, and stood up. His legs felt weird, and his ass even weirder, with the skin shaved. He pondered himself in the mirror. The bruises on his face and chest were sickly green, and the cuts on his thighs were red from the bath. The black collar stood out starkly against his pale skin. He fingered the studded spikes that claimed him as someone else’s property.

It didn’t seem like the Spikes were going to let him go. It didn’t seem like they kidnapped him for ransom.

Jaejoong decided that being clean did mean that his teeth needed to be brushed. He found a toothbrush under the sink and brushed his teeth quickly. He had no idea how long Yunho or Changmin would be gone, but disobeying them on the first day he was allowed out of that room was not a good thing.

Jaejoong waited a few precious seconds. He didn’t know when the next time would be that he could stand up. With a deep breath, Jaejoong sank to the floor. The bottle of lube was next to the tub, and Jaejoong picked it up. He was suddenly grateful that Changmin had played with him before he left. He covered the dildo with lube and then straddled it.

Flushing, Jaejoong held it firmly and then positioned it at his body. He sat slowly, moaning when the head slipped past the tight ring of muscles. He whimpered as his body was stretched more than it ever had been. His eyes shut tightly, his mouth open in a soundless moan, Jaejoong went down until he was sitting on the floor, legs bent at the knee. He didn’t move, hands gripping his thighs. His muscles pulsated around the toy and he shifted, whimpering. Lifting up and down, over and over, fucking himself on the toy.

His dick twitched and hardened half way. A pearl of precome glistened at the slit and then dripped as more pulsed from him, leaving a thin wet glistening trail from the tip of his dick to the floor.

He was pretty sure he was not allowed to pleasure himself, and he sat there, trying to will away the lust.

The door opened only a few minutes later, but it felt like it was hours. Jaejoong lifted his head and whined.

Yunho smiled down at him and cupped his cheek. “Changmin was right. You’re so pretty.” He kneeled in front of Jaejoong and gripped his hips. He lifted up and Jaejoong whimpered when the toy moved, and then Yunho pushed him back down. “Fuck yourself on it,” he said, and lifted Jaejoong’s arms to his shoulders.

Eagerly, Jaejoong used Yunho’s body as support and lifted his ass up and down, the large toy spreading him open. He cried out, noises echoing around the bathroom when Yunho’s hand wrapped around his erection.

“You were in here for almost fifteen minutes and you didn’t stroke yourself?”

Jaejoong shook his head. “N-no, Yunho-master.”

“Why not?”

“I … I …didn’t think … allowed … oh god,” Jaejoong broke off and his body shuddered and he screamed as his orgasm ripped through him. Yunho had grabbed a towel and wrapped his cock up in it so there wasn’t a mess.

Jaejoong tried to steady his breath. His muscles were spasming around the toy in his ass.

Yunho lifted his head and then smacked him hard across the face.

Jaejoong cried out and fell to the side, catching himself on his hands.

“You are not allowed to come until we tell you to.”

Jaejoong’s chest hitched and he nodded and whispered an apology.

“Don’t forget.”

Jaejoong nodded. Yunho lifted Jaejoong’s body, and he whimpered in disappointment when the toy fell out of him.

Yunho chuckled and attached the leash to Jaejoong’s collar. He stood up, tugged on it, and Jaejoong crawled after him, skin still red with shame and lust.

When he entered the room, he stopped in surprise. The futon had been replaced with a real bed, complete with pillows and blankets. All the linens were red. Next to it was a dresser. A rug covered the cold floor. By the door were the bowls, and Yunho motioned to them, and Jaejoong again ate all the rice and drank the water.

Yunho led him to the bed, and Jaejoong moaned at how soft the mattress was.

Yunho chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He held out his hand and said, “Give me your hand.”

Jaejoong did, and watched as Yunho attached a thick leather cuff to his wrist. There was a metal loop on one side. He did the same to his other wrist and put a cuff on both of his ankles.

“Up on the bed,” Yunho said, and Jaejoong obeyed.

Yunho took the leash and tied it to one of the now-wooden bed posts. There was a thick metal eyelet on each post and Jaejoong had a feeling that he was going to be suspended between them soon

Yunho touched the rail of the headboard, and Jaejoong put his hands there. He cuffed them to the wood, and then moved behind him. Jaejoong sighed at the first touch of firm hands on his ass, spreading and massaging.

“Changmin did a great job shaving you. He’s always been better at it than me.”

Yunho’s dick ran up and down the cleft of Jaejoong’s ass, and he held his breath until the man thrust forward, cock completely inside him. Jaejoong whined and tugged on the cuffs.

Yunho’s breathing quivered and his hands gripped Jaejoong’s ass tightly. He thrust fast, but still in complete control. Jaejoong had just come, but he wasn’t really surprised when his cock filled again. But he didn’t want to come again, not from Yunho. Not from Changmin. He was already living with enough shame. He didn’t want to add liking what they did to him on top of the list of things to hate about himself.

Luckily, Yunho didn’t last long, and he pulled out and splattered Jaejoong’s back and ass with come.

“You are going to be the best pet that any Spike has ever owned.”

_Owned._

Jaejoong swallowed, and did nothing when Yunho cleaned off his back with a soft towel. The cuffs were released, but not the leash.

“Sleep, Pretty,” Yunho whispered. “Changmin and I have some work to do, but we will be back.”

The door shut behind him, and Jaejoong curled up in the covers and around the pillows. He hated how good it felt. He hated how much his body responded to them. He hadn’t ever seen sex as something special, or something that only two people in love would have shared. His father’s position meant that Jaejoong had probably what others would consider too much sex. But he was in charge then. And he was the one who dictated the other person’s pleasure.

Being taken and controlled and forced into this should not have felt so good.


	2. Conditioned Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugged, beaten and tied up with duct tape. Jaejoong has definitely had better days. But it could always be worse.

**Conditioned Response** : When a horse is trained to react to a stimulus the same way every time the animal confronts that stimulus.

Jaejoong jerked alert when the bed dipped, and he lifted his head to see Yunho sitting next to him on one side and Changmin on the other.

They both smiled at him and Jaejoong shut his eyes, sighing in disappointment that it wasn’t just a horrible nightmare.

Yunho pulled him close and Jaejoong rearranged and curled up against his side.

Warm hands ran up and down his thighs. Something smooth and wet ran up and down the cleft of his ass. It vibrated lightly, and Jaejoong moaned. He unconsciously twisted his hips to give it better access and blamed his sleep-ridden mind.

Yunho chuckled and whatever it was pressed into his body and stayed there, shivering deliciously next to his prostate. Jaejoong moaned again and rolled his hips against Yunho leather-clad thigh.

“Kneel in the middle of the bed,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong frowned up at Yunho, and Yunho laughed. “Come on. We have lots of things planned for you.”

Jaejoong sat up and turned his head, but the leash was still attached to the headboard and he choked.

“Sorry, Pretty,” Yunho said and released it.

Jaejoong kneeled in the middle of the bed, shivering from the vibrating toy inside him. Slim chains slipped through the loops on the cuffs of his ankles. Changmin pressed the back of his neck and Jaejoong leaned forward, head near the foot of the bed. More chains bound his hands to the footboard and stretched his arms until they were hanging. There wasn’t enough slack to rest them on the bed. Jaejoong’s muscles started aching immediately.

Changmin moved between his arms, cock hanging out of his pants. He tangled his hands in Jaejoong’s hair and lifted his head up. Jaejoong winced, but opened his mouth and sucked Changmin’s cock into his throat. Changmin moaned and thrust up, held Jaejoong’s head steady and fucked his throat.

Yunho moved behind him and played with the toy inside him.

“Yunho said you came without permission,” Changmin said. “Don’t do it again.”

Jaejoong nodded and rolled his eyes up to meet Changmin’s gaze. He wouldn’t do it again. Or at least he’d try not to.

Changmin touched his cheek and ran his thumb over the bruise under his eyes. “So pretty.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes and concentrated on sucking Changmin’s cock. He yelped when a warm tongue touched his shaking entrance, and then moaned, rolling his hips against Yunho’s face while Yunho played with his tongue and fingers. He _hoped_ he wouldn’t come without permission.

Changmin moaned and used the grip on his hair to fuck Jaejoong’s throat faster. Yunho pumped two and then three fingers into his body. The vibrations sped up and Jaejoong whimpered, humping the air. His cock was hard and leaking all over. His arms were shivering from the strain of being spread and held up by the chains and he yanked on them, needed something to ground him.

Yunho pulled his fingers free, left the toy inside him and then spanked him, making him jerk forward and take more of Changmin into his throat. He gagged, but barely had time to recover when Yunho spanked him again, and again.

Changmin’s breathing went crazy and he sped up. His cock pulsed and then he yanked Jaejoong’s head away, stroked his cock. Jaejoong whimpered from the sting, tongue out, mouth open. Changmin came, splashing white into his mouth and all over Jaejoong’s face. He licked his lips clean and met Changmin’s eyes.

Changmin smirked, and sat there, cock leaking just beyond Jaejoong’s lips. Jaejoong ran his tongue on his lower lip, catching a clump of come. Changmin moaned. He wiped his dick on Jaejoong’s lips, and Jaejoong licked him clean.

With another laugh, Changmin loosened the chains at his wrists and ankles. Yunho wrapped an arm around Jaejoong’s chest and pulled him up. A position Jaejoong was familiar with. But he didn’t stay that way. The two of them twisted him around, and he let his body move until he found himself straddling Yunho’s lap, hands on his studded jacket.

Yunho trailed the vibrating toy around his entrance, and Jaejoong’s head fell back, mouth open in a quiet moan. God, it felt so fucking good.

When the vibrating toy left his skin, Jaejoong pouted at Yunho.

“This is better, Pretty,” Yunho said and held up his cock. Changmin directed Jaejoong back on it and with a satisfied sigh, Jaejoong sat and took it all at once.

He shifted until he was comfortable and then pouted.

“What, my Pretty?”

“It doesn’t vibrate.”

Yunho and Changmin burst into surprised laughter. Changmin moved in behind Jaejoong and wrapped his hand around Jaejoong’s erection. The toy was in his hand and Jaejoong moaned as the vibrations danced along his body.

“Better, Pretty?”

Jaejoong nodded and started bouncing. The sensations were driving him crazy.

“Hold still, Pretty,” Changmin whispered.

Jaejoong whimpered and stopped moving with difficulty.

The toy was suddenly wrapped around him, the wire tight around the base of his cock, and the vibrations were in the spot between his balls and his dick. Jaejoong cried out, body shivering, vision going black, but his orgasm was cut off, stopped and he moaned in frustration.

“Fuck,” Yunho said. “Such an eager slutty pretty pet. Damn it.”

Changmin chuckled. His cock lined up with Yunho’s and he pressed, pulling a scream from Jaejoong, body not quite willing to accommodate both of them. “I really did think it would take a lot longer than this to break him.”

Yunho nodded.

Jaejoong’s skin flushed with shame, because he definitely was not supposed to like this. His body thrummed with pleasure. His skin pebbled and shone with sweat. Stretched over two cocks and barely able to move, Jaejoong was in agony. Sweet, sinful agony.

The two of them settled into a rhythm, fucking him separately and then together, over and over, in and out of him. Yunho came, but didn’t stop. Jaejoong tried to come again, and again, and his body sagged uselessly between them, pressed against Yunho’s chest. The studded spikes from his jacket barely hurt, he was already used to them.

“Do you want to come, Pretty?” Changmin asked and chewed on the back of his neck.

Jaejoong nodded.

Changmin lifted him up, and Jaejoong moaned as both dicks spread him open and settled deeply inside him.

Yunho fisted his erection and Jaejoong whimpered, trying vainly to push his hand away. It was too sensitive.

Yunho chuckled and said, “You can come, Pretty Pet. When I take this off you, okay?”

Jaejoong nodded eagerly. “Please, Yunho-master, Changmin-master. Please.”

Changmin kissed his neck, slick fingers twisting his nipples. Jaejoong whimpered and then screamed when the wire was no long digging into his swollen erection. After only two strokes of Yunho’s hand, he came hard, and would have fallen if not for Changmin’s firm support.

Jaejoong gasped, body shaking through more than one release. He sagged desperately against Changmin, and then lapped weakly at Yunho’s hand, cleaning his come from it.

“You did very well today,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong smiled, but couldn’t gather the energy to say anything. He whimpered when Changmin pulled out of him, and then Yunho. Thick rivulets of come slid down his thighs. He collapsed on the bed, moaning. Changmin scooped the come from his ass and pressed fingers to his lips. Jaejoong licked them despite the heady taste.

Changmin kissed his cheek again. “Be a good boy and remember what I said about where you’re supposed to meet us in the morning.”

Jaejoong nodded. He remembered. Like he could forget that his life was no longer his own and that he had to do what these two men told him to do.

After a strong orgasm, it was easy to slip into sleep without thinking too much. Jaejoong was jarred awake by an incessant beeping by his head. He moaned and rolled over and shut it off. An alarm clock. It was seven a.m. At least he could keep track of the days now, or the hours, or … who knows? It could have been ten p.m. for all Jaejoong knew.

He rolled over and stretched, hands above his head. The mirror was still on the ceiling. Jaejoong looked at himself and then looked away. He was ashamed enough. He didn’t need to be reminded why. He rolled to the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees and crawled over to where his food dishes were. He had a thought that he could stand or use his hands since no one was there, but he had a sinking suspicion that there was a camera somewhere. It was better not to risk it.

After eating, he pondered the door. Yunho and Changmin hadn’t said he couldn’t go outside. They’d been adamant that he be clean in the bathroom. He reached up and turned the knob. Carefully he stuck his head out in the hallway. There was no one there, and he crawled to the left and went down two doors to the bathroom on the right.

He shut the door and finally stood up. On the counter was a bag and a … Jaejoong blushed darkly. An enema. He remembered the musty taste of the come that he’d eaten out of his ass, and decided that despite the embarrassment, it was worth it. It took him awhile to figure out how to use it and then a little while after not to throw up, chanting to himself that it was worth it. He filled up the tub. He worried about the cuffs on his ankles and wrists, and decided that if they hadn’t been waterproofed like his collar then Changmin or Yunho would have said so.

Jaejoong sank into the warm water and let himself soak for probably longer than he should have. His legs were smooth, but the rest of him wasn’t and he shaved his armpits and then shrugged and shaved his arms and chest too. He liked the feel of smooth skin.

When he was sufficiently clean, he sighed and climbed out of the tub. He dried off and brushed his teeth.

The bottle of lube was in the drawer. With a sigh, he sank to his knees and spread them. He poured lube on his fingers, reached under himself and pressed one in. He whimpered, cock filling from the sensations, and then pressed in another one. He moaned, pushing back on his fingers. Fighting the need to stroke himself, Jaejoong added a third and played and stretched himself until he was sure that the giant dildo wouldn’t hurt him.

He poured lube on it, ran his hand up and down its length, shivering and marveling that this thing fit inside him.

Like the day before, he kneeled, positioned himself and sat, twisting and adjusting until his butt was pressed against the floor. His cock was hard, leaking precome and pulsating. He knew that he’d come with just a few strokes of his hand. He gripped his thighs, fingernails digging into the flesh, and waited.

Waiting meant he had time to think.

Jaejoong had always been a bit of a slut, and warned by more than his father for how much sex and how many girls he fucked in an average weekend. He hadn’t cared then. This kind of slavery suited him because of the sex. He wasn’t deprived and he was still a slut. Just someone else’s slut. He still got sex (even if it was with men) and still had to play the part in pleasing his bed partners (even if they were sadistic bastards). It could have been worse. He could have been doing manual labor, and Jaejoong was definitely not suited to manual labor. Even if he had to clean his own room, back at home, he usually bitched about it.

His vision was slightly blurry when the door opened, but it definitely wasn’t Changmin or Yunho who walked in. Another man, dressed the same, though he didn’t have as many spikes studded into his jacket.

“Wow. You are pretty.” He lowered his zipper and pulled out his cock.

Jaejoong whimpered and squirmed, wondering what was going on. He didn’t have permission to pleasure anyone else, but did he need it? Didn’t Yunho say he was the Spikes’ pet? His collar said he was their property. Did that mean anyone could have him?

Jaejoong shivered.

The man ran his finger down Jaejoong’s cheek. “Are you scared of me, pretty thing?”

Jaejoong shook his head. He’d gone through too much to be afraid of someone like him.

The man chuckled. His fingers tightened on his cheek and his fingers pressed into Jaejoong’s mouth. His dick was there a moment later, and Jaejoong opened his mouth and let the man thrust into his throat. He shut his eyes and concentrated on getting the man off as soon as possible. He didn’t like him, didn’t like how he held his head or how his cock tasted.

The man’s breath hitched, and Jaejoong moaned, faking enthusiasm for the task, running his tongue up and down his cock.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” he said and sped up.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes up, looked up and tried for innocent and cowed. It must of worked, because the man moaned again and his dick pulsed, and only a few thrusts later he yanked away, stroked himself off and came all over Jaejoong’s face, and it dripped down to his chest.

The man steadied himself on Jaejoong’s shoulder and then dropped to his knees. “Looks like you need to come.”

Jaejoong tried to twist away from him, but that just made the toy move inside him and it didn’t matter because he was so fucking horny that he was coming in only a few strokes just like he thought he would. The man moved to the side so none would land on him, and then he wiped his hand on Jaejoong’s chest.

“Now, be a good boy and go clean yourself up before your handlers get here. We wouldn’t want you to get in trouble for coming.”

He slapped Jaejoong’s cheek, leaving a sting behind. Jaejoong was proud that he barely flinched. The man straightened his clothes and left the bathroom.

Jaejoong sighed and was half way off the dildo when he sat back down. He had a feeling that the man was not supposed to do that to him. He didn’t know why, he just knew. And if he was wrong, and he should have gotten up and cleaned himself off, then he’d be punished for it.

If he was right, then that man would probably be punished for it.

He wondered if it was worth the risk and decided that it was. Jaejoong didn’t know what he was and wasn’t supposed to do, besides obeying Yunho and Changmin. This would definitely let him know.

He didn’t have to wait much longer. The door opened and Changmin walked in, followed closely by Yunho. Changmin’s smile fell and Yunho slammed the door.

“Oh, my pretty, who did this to you, huh?” Changmin asked and dropped to his knees. He wiped at the come on Jaejoong’s cheek.

Yunho punched the wall. “Fucker.” He soaked a hand towel in warm water and handed it to Changmin. “I’ll go check the hall security cameras.”

Changmin nodded and wiped Jaejoong’s face clean.

“H-he said that …” Jaejoong licked his lips, and watched as Changmin watched the movement. “He said I should clean up so I didn’t get in trouble, but he …”

“Sh, Pretty Baby, you aren’t in trouble. He is. No one is allowed to touch you without our permission, okay?”

Jaejoong nodded, relieved that he had been right.

Changmin finished cleaning him up and then attached the leash to the collar. “I’m very upset that he made you come with only a few touches. I wanted to do that.”

Jaejoong smiled and leaned against his hip. “I’m sure you still could, Changmin-master.”

Changmin grinned down at him and then led him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

“Get on the bed, face down,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong obeyed, hands above his head, gripping a pillow. A moment later Changmin straddled his ass and something warm dripped on his back. Changmin rubbed it all over his skin and then his fingers dug firmly into Jaejoong’s muscles.

Jaejoong moaned, eyes shutting, arching into the pampering massage.

“Such a pretty pet,” Changmin crooned, making Jaejoong smile again.

The massage went on for a very long time, unfortunately giving Jaejoong time to think about his family and think about being here. As a slave. It was so easy to play the way Changmin and Yunho expected him too. It was easy to smile at them and whimper for them and be their little toy, but how long did Jaejoong have to do this? How long until his family found him, or how long until his father paid his ransom?

“Changmin-master?”

“Yes, Pretty Pet?”

“May … may I ask you a question?”

Changmin trailed his hands over Jaejoong’s back. “Yes, you may, and thank you for asking.”

Jaejoong whispered, “How long have I been here?”

Changmin’s hands faltered in their massage for a moment, and then he said, “Twelve days.”

“Oh. Did my father refuse to pay my ransom?”

Changmin chuckled and rubbed Jaejoong’s neck. “No, Pretty. I’m sure that if we had asked for a ransom that your father would have paid it.”

“You didn’t?” Jaejoong said, confused.

“No. If we had asked for a ransom, and your father paid, then we’d have to give you up. And we don’t want to give you up.”

Jaejoong frowned and buried his face in Changmin’s neck.

“Are you homesick, Pretty Pet?”

Jaejoong nodded. “I’m sorry, Changmin-master.”

“Don’t be. I understand. But you are ours now, and you’re never going to be let go. Yes, your family is searching for you, I don’t want you to think they aren’t, but you’re never going to be rescued because no one knows where you are. Well, one person has a pretty good suspicion of where you are.”

Jaejoong turned his head and met Changmin’s eyes.

Changmin laughed. “The Spikes have their own political agenda, and it’s easy for us to put someone in power and take someone out of power. We requested compensation for what we did to put Sooman where he is, and he refused. So we took it.”

Jaejoong felt like he was going to cry again. A political toy. That’s all he was.

“They won’t find you, because Lee Sooman is not going to say that he knows where you are, because the public cannot know that he is in cahoots with a gang. But even if they do find out where you are, I will kill anyone that tries to take you away from me.” Changmin turned Jaejoong’s head with firm fingers and kissed him sideways. “You’re mine. You’re ours.”

Jaejoong nodded and turned his face away. He did his best not to cry, but he couldn’t help it.

A few minutes later, Yunho returned. He took off his studded jacket and he climbed on the bed and lay next to Jaejoong. Changmin stopped massaging him and lay against Jaejoong’s back. He’d taken off his jacket too, and Jaejoong did not mind being curled up together and pressed against their bare skin.

“It was Hyunjoong. Fucker. I took him to the boss and he’ll probably be stripped a few studs.”

“He should be whipped and beaten,” Changmin growled, clinging to Jaejoong, “touching what is mine. He’s lucky we didn’t catch him at it. I would have taken off his balls.”

Yunho nodded and leaned in and kissed Jaejoong lightly. “Are you okay, my pretty pet?”

Jaejoong shook his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“He misses his family,” Changmin supplied after Jaejoong said nothing.

Yunho frowned and said, “We’re your family now.”

Jaejoong knew that. Didn’t mean he had to be happy about that.

Yunho kissed him gently, opening his mouth only after their lips had touched again and again. Jaejoong sighed into the next kiss and then moaned on the next one. Yunho could be surprisingly loving when he wanted to be, and after being manhandled by someone else, Jaejoong shouldn’t have been surprised that they were both extra careful with him.

Changmin stayed behind him, but his hands moved from his back to his ass, firmly massaging his cheeks, and then fingers teasing his stretched opening. The dildo had made preparation moot, but Changmin’s fingers dipped inside him anyway, spreading and twisting.

Jaejoong moaned into Yunho’s mouth, hips rising from the bed. Yunho gripped his hips and directed him over. Jaejoong easily followed the command and straddled Yunho’s waist. He went to sit, but Changmin kept his ass in the air, fingers playing with his insides and teasing his prostate. Yunho stole his breath in more kisses and tore shivers from his body with more touches.

Changmin was first, holding Jaejoong’s hips as his cock easily slipped completely inside him.

Jaejoong moaned. He broke away from Yunho’s mouth and panted against his neck, fingers gripping his strong shoulders. Changmin stopped, their bodies together, and didn’t move. Jaejoong whimpered.

“Something you wanted, Pretty Pet?”

Jaejoong whined and did not move. He knew a test when he saw one.

Yunho smiled and ran his hand over Jaejoong’s face. Jaejoong bit his lower lip and cut back another moan.

“Do you want Changmin to fuck you?”

Jaejoong nodded quickly. “P-please.”

“Hm, should he?”

Jaejoong nodded again.

“Or should you?”

“M-masters, please.”

Changmin withdrew slowly, leaving just the head inside Jaejoong pulsating body.

Jaejoong whimpered.

With a chuckle, Changmin smacked Jaejoong’s ass and said, “You want my cock, pretty bitch, then take it.”

Jaejoong did not need to be told twice. He pushed up, hands on Yunho’s shoulder still and thrust back, taking Changmin’s cock into his body. He moved fast, forward and back and then learned that when he rolled his hips down, Changmin’s cock slid deliciously over his prostate.

Yunho growled and pushed him up and Changmin’s arms went around his waist and still Jaejoong moved, bouncing up and down in Changmin’s lap. Head rolling on the taller man’s shoulder.

Changmin took his hands and lifted them above his head. “Leave them here.”

Jaejoong nodded and gripped his elbows, arms resting on his head.

Heat closed around his nipple and Jaejoong cried out, trying to thrust against Yunho’s body. But Changmin’s dick almost slipped out of him and he quickly sat back, whimpering in need.

Changmin chuckled and chewed on his neck. “Why are you going so fast, pretty thing? Do you want to come?”

“Pl-please. Oh, fuck, please.”

“You do not have permission to come.”

Jaejoong whined and tried to slow his thrusts, but he just couldn’t. Between them, controlled and needed, he felt secure. Nothing else mattered but their hands, their touches, their bodies.

“Come on, Minnie-ah,” Yunho said and kissed Changmin over Jaejoong shoulder. “Let him come. He’s dying.”

“We’re trying to teach him longevity.”

“You can teach me tomorrow,” Jaejoong said, whining on the last word. “Please, just … oh god.”

Changmin’s hand ran down his stomach.

Yunho chuckled and pressed the front of his body to Jaejoong’s.

Jaejoong whimpered and his dick slid next to Yunho’s. He whimpered, body thudding with lust.

“I … please, please, masters, please let me come.”

“If you come, you’re going to get it all over Yunho.”

“I’ll lick him clean, please.”

Yunho laughed. His hand wrapped around both of their cocks, and Jaejoong cried out, shuddering helplessly.

“Go ahead and come, pretty pet,” Yunho whispered, and their lips met again, the kiss swallowing Jaejoong’s gratitude. Yunho stroked him slowly, and Jaejoong thrust back on Changmin’s cock violently, desperately.

His mouth stayed open, steady whimper punctuated by needy cries.

“I thought you wanted to come,” Changmin said, chewing on his ear again.

Jaejoong whimpered.

“You better come then, or I’m going to retract the offer and then you won’t be able to come until we go to bed. Think you can last that long without coming?”

Jaejoong shook his head.

“Then come, and if you don’t, then you’ll be punished even more severely than if you came when you weren’t supposed to. You do not ask us for something and then not take it, my pretty pet.”

Jaejoong whimpered, skin flushing, and he said, “Sorry, Changmin-master, I’m … oh … please, just … “

His nipple was twisted roughly, Yunho dropped to his hands and licked at Jaejoong’s cock and Changmin pulled his hair. The sensations flew down his spine, coiled low through his stomach and exploded from his cock and all over Yunho’s face.

“S-sorr-sorry, M-master …”

“Sh,” Yunho said and immediately kneeled again to share come-covered kisses with Jaejoong. “If I didn't want a face full of come, I would have moved away.”

Jaejoong’s smile fluttered and then he moaned and licked Yunho’s face clean.

“Are you satisfied, Pretty Pet?” Changmin asked.

Jaejoong shook his head.

“Why not?” Yunho demanded and pouted at him.

Jaejoong grinned and said, voice breathy, “Both of you aren’t inside me.”

They both moaned, and Yunho moved first. He shucked his pants off, and gorgeously naked, he sat back against the pile of pillows on the headboard. He pulled Jaejoong to him by the back of his neck, and Jaejoong crawled, arms still shaking a bit from his orgasm. He straddled Yunho’s lap, waited until Changmin had Yunho’s dick against his body and then sat quickly, taking him all.

Changmin held him still when Jaejoong tried to move, and in the next moment, his cock was entering him too, squeezing in next to Yunho. Their bodies pressed together, and Changmin was just as naked as Yunho. He liked it better like this, when they didn’t wear their clothes. It was better and more personal.

Jaejoong fell against Yunho’s chest and he whimpered, body pulsating as it accommodated both of them.

“Feel good, Pretty?”

Jaejoong nodded. “So … so … oh god, so good.”

Yunho chuckled. He kissed Jaejoong’s face and Changmin moved, thrusting in and out of him slowly. The frantic need to come dulled around all three of them. Jaejoong figured he wasn’t going to come again, so he lay between them, smiling and kissing Yunho’s chest while they fucked him. Not rushing. In and out, not moving, in and out again. Changmin’s hands ran up and down his back, fingers teasing the stretched opening around their dicks. Yunho tugged on his hair and licked at his mouth.

It would have been so good if Jaejoong was there willingly, between them because he’d met them at a club. Between them because he was their lover, not their slave.

There were worse things. Jaejoong had to remind himself of that.

Jaejoong’s breath hitched suddenly and he buried his face in Yunho’s neck. Yunho shifted his legs, bending his knees just enough that he could thrust into his body. Changmin ran his hands down Jaejoong’s arms and took his wrists. He pulled them behind his back, bent his elbows and pressed his wrists into the middle of his spine. Jaejoong whimpered, hips rolling, and Changmin moaned, so Jaejoong did it again, and again. Until Changmin suddenly stilled, cried out and his dick pulsed inside Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tightened the muscles and jerked his hips back.

Changmin growled, spanked his hip and then stilled, shuddered and pumped out his release inside him and all over Yunho’s cock.

“Have I told you that you’re amazing today, Pretty?” Changmin whispered.

Jaejoong shook his head.

“You’re amazing.”

“So are you,” Yunho said and touched Changmin’s cheek.

Changmin snorted and yanked his face away. “Do you feel better now, Pretty?”

Jaejoong thought about that, and then nodded. “Yes, Masters. Thank you.”

“Hm,” Yunho said and rolled his hips. “Thank you, Pretty Pet.”

Jaejoong tilted his head up and kissed Yunho softly. Changmin slipped out of his body, but he didn’t do more than move to the side so he could play with Jaejoong’s nipples and fondle his cock. Maybe he would come again. He did not mind at all.

Sex was probably the easiest way to keep from thinking.

And once again, the two of them kept him from thinking for hours, leaving him stretched out and open, come dripping down his balls and inner thighs.

Lips pressed against his cheek, and then his lips were spread with something, and Jaejoong opened his mouth, gagging on the dildo that pressed deep in his throat. Yunho tightened the harness around his head until the buckle dug into his cheek.

“This dildo gag is because you did so well today,” Yunho said. “We don’t want to leave you empty, but your ass needs to rest.”

Jaejoong tried to swallow and gagged a bit.

Changmin smiled and lightly pressed Jaejoong’s Adam’s apple. “You are such a good boy. When you wake up in the morning, you can take this gag out to eat, but I want it in your mouth when we come for you, okay?”

Jaejoong nodded.

“Such a good boy,” Yunho said and held him tightly and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Changmin glared at him.

“What?” Yunho asked with a pout. “I don’t have to be anywhere right now.”

Changmin sighed and climbed from the bed. “Fine. But don’t sleep past our meeting with the boss. I do not want to have to explain your absence.”

Yunho shook his head. “I won’t.”

Changmin kissed Jaejoong’s cheek and left the room.

Jaejoong did his best to hide his disappointment. He’d wanted to be alone. Then again, if he’d been alone, he’d be thinking too much. He met his reflection’s eyes, saw the accusation and shame in that glare and then buried his face into Yunho’s neck.


	3. Truck-In

**Truck-In** : A person who brings their own horse to riding lessons.

Jaejoong woke up to incessant fingers scraping inside him. He moaned, buried his face in the pillow, tried to breathe and gagged on the dildo in his throat. His hips rose, and then Yunho whispered, “Come on, baby, wake up. The boss is coming to see you.”

Jaejoong froze, turned his head and looked at Yunho in question.

Yunho smiled and ran his hand through Jaejoong’s hair. “He wants to meet you. That’s all.”

Yunho spread his ass apart, and pressed in a very large plug with a wide base. It settled inside him, the inner curve brushed on his prostate. It started vibrating lightly. Jaejoong moaned and rutted against the bed.

With a chuckle, Yunho tugged on his arms and legs, twisting his tired body around until he was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Again, the thin chains connected the cuffs on his ankles to the eyelets on the wooden posts. Yunho pushed him up, roughly, and Jaejoong winced. He threaded thin nylon ropes through the rings on his wrist cuffs.

“Your body is still bruised,” Yunho said with a frown. “Usually we wait until you’re in pristine condition before showing you off to the boss.”

He took Jaejoong’s hands behind his back and bent his elbows, hands twisted. It was the same position that Changmin had held him in, but this time, thin nylon ropes wrapped up and around his body, over his chest and behind his back. Fast and quick, slipping over his skin.

Jaejoong’s breathing increased and he tried to swallow around the gag.

“I know this is sudden, Pretty Pet, but it’s necessary to have you properly presented. This is called a reverse prayer, and it’s the way that you will always be presented to the boss. I know it aches, but that’s because we have not had time to practice it and train your muscles. Your body is wonderfully malleable. And don’t worry, the boss won’t be here long.”

Jaejoong whimpered. His skin pebbled with fear.

Yunho noticed and kissed his cheek and his neck above the collar and licked around the gag. “You’re so beautiful like this. Don’t worry, and stay calm, okay?” His fingers curled around Jaejoong’s soft dick and stroked him lightly. His lips stayed on Jaejoong’s skin going lower and lower. He sucked on both of his nipples, nipping at them lightly. It didn’t take much longer for his cock to grow hard and ready.

“Beautiful,” Yunho crooned, and then slipped more nylon rope around his cock and balls, sufficiently trapping his pleasure. A knot settled in the slit and Yunho tugged on it, pulling a whimper from Jaejoong’s throat. The rope wrapped tightly around the head, and then criss-crossed down the shaft. Another knot, larger, separated his balls, and Yunho took two ends of the rope and wrapped them around each testicle, spreading them apart and then leaving them hanging heavily.

Jaejoong inhaled sharply through his nose and shut his eyes tightly.

“God, I’ve never tied anyone up that fast before,” Yunho said and rubbed his hands all over Jaejoong’s body.

Yunho touched his face again, softly, kisses following his fingers. He muttered over and over how beautiful Jaejoong was, and then he said, “This might hurt, but don’t worry. I won’t pull on them.”

Sharp pain shot up from his chest, and his eyes flew open. Silver clamps glinted at his nipples, and thin chains hung from them.

“I’m sorry, Pretty, but as soon as the boss leaves I’m going to have to fuck you. Damn, you’re gorgeous.”

Jaejoong swallowed again.

“I’m going to blindfold you,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong’s eyes widened and he shook his head, gagging and straining in his bindings. No way, no fucking way. He was not being this tied up and then blindfolded too.

“You’re not allowed to see the boss until he says so,” Yunho said and continued soft touches along his face and chest. “Trust me.”

Jaejoong snorted and glared at him.

Yunho actually laughed. “I know, I know, that’s why we don’t do this until you’ve been with us for a long time. Now come on. This is all, I promise. I know that it’s a lot all at once. I won’t leave your side.”

 _That’s supposed to be comforting!_ Jaejoong shouted.

Yunho touched the back of his neck, and Jaejoong lowered his head, gagging around the dildo. Soft fabric slipped over his head, and Jaejoong yanked away from it as best he could. Yunho tried to calm him, but Jaejoong stayed defiant, eyes blazing at this bastard who was his master.

Yunho slapped him on both cheeks. “Stop it.”

Jaejoong whimpered and fought to control his fear. He twisted his head again when Yunho tried to blindfold him and Yunho smacked him again. Harder.

“I cannot bloody your face right now,” he said, voice dropping to that warning growl. “But I can tug on the nipple clamps until they rip your skin.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes and whined. That would definitely hurt. Resigned, he lowered his head and Yunho slipped the black cloth over his eyes, and then it tightened. Jaejoong’s chest hitched and he cried letting the fabric stop his tears.

Yunho continued to croon at him and Jaejoong listened to none of his words. He kept a hand on Jaejoong’s hip, fingers rubbing back and forth gently.

Fortunately, Jaejoong didn’t have to wait long. He heard the door open and automatically tensed. Yunho rubbed his skin and whispered in his ear until Jaejoong calmed down enough to relax his shoulders.

“Not up to your usual standards,” an unknown voice said.

“We haven’t even had him for two weeks,” Changmin countered. “He’s better than any pet I’ve ever trained.”

Jaejoong’s skin flushed with shame.

A foreign presence climbed on the bed. Jaejoong wasn’t really sure how he knew that it was a different person, but maybe it was because the bed didn’t dip as much. When soft hands touched just above the nipple clamps though, Jaejoong knew the difference. His masters’ hands were large, calloused and warm. This man’s hands were almost cold. Pampered. Soft skin. A single fingernail trailed over the ropes around his chest.

Jaejoong shivered.

“He is beautiful,” he mused. His hands ran down Jaejoong’s chest and stomach.

Jaejoong cried out behind the gag when fingers wrapped around his trapped erection.

“Sensitive.”

“It’s one reason why we are so excited for this one.”

“After seeing him, I can’t blame Hyunjoong for losing control.”

Yunho snorted and his fingers tightened on Jaejoong’s hip. “There is a difference between seeing him in the hallway and losing control, and actively searching him out. Hyunjoong searched him out.”

“Yes, but again, I can’t really blame him.”

Fingers traced over his lips and face.

“I’d want to know what those lips look around my dick too. But, yes, you’re right. He was wrong, and he should not have touched what is yours until it has become ours. He will be punished appropriately.”

The presence moved away and Jaejoong inhaled deeply.

“Your pet is beautiful,” the man said. “I cannot wait until his orientation.”

“He will be properly prepared,” Yunho said.

_Become ours? Orientation?_

The door shut, and the next moment, the gag was gone. The butt plug was gone, and hands gripped his shoulders and yanked him down. Jaejoong cried out at the suddenness. His mouth opened, and a dick was shoved into it. He relaxed when he recognized Changmin’s scent. And then gagged when Changmin moved him too fast on his cock.

“God, Yunho, he looks amazing already.”

“I know.”

Hands cupped his ass and spread him open. Jaejoong widened his stance and tightened his muscles in the position he was in. His body was shaking from the strain, but he still moaned when Yunho thrust into him. They fucked him roughly from both ends, and Jaejoong whimpered between them, tossed back and forth. He tried to come around the ropes and shivered and begged around Changmin’s cock.

“Such … god, a beautiful … fuck, pet,” Changmin moaned and slammed deeper in Jaejoong’s throat and Jaejoong gagged and then gagged again, his face pressed against the leather of Changmin’s jacket.

Changmin moaned, body curling over Jaejoong’s and he came with his dick completely in Jaejoong’s throat. The salty load was too much for him and he coughed and couldn’t swallow, yanking himself back. He fell to the bed, mouth open and dripping come, trying to breathe.

“Minnie-ah,” Yunho said in admonishment.

“Sorry, but god.” Changmin ran his hands in Jaejoong’s hair and down his back to the intricate knots binding his hands behind his back. “He’s beautiful.”

Yunho nodded.

Jaejoong managed to calm himself down while Yunho fucked him. His cock would have gone soft if it weren’t for the ropes. Instead, the pleasure just twisted from barely there to agonizing. Yunho pulled out and came all over his ass, and Jaejoong sighed and relaxed.

Very slowly, between the two of them, they removed all the ropes and all the bindings. They laid him on his back. Changmin massaged his sore arms and Yunho kissed him over and over, praising him with every breath.

Jaejoong flushed. He hadn’t been that great. Like the boss had said, he wasn’t exactly at his best right now.

Yunho cupped his erection and Jaejoong moaned, hips rising from the bed.

Changmin’s mouth closed around a sore nipple at the same time that Yunho’s mouth closed around the head of his dick. Jaejoong whimpered, hands stretched to his side, clenching the blanket because he hadn’t been told he could touch.

“We want you to come,” Changmin whispered against his skin.

Yunho sucked his dick deep, nose pressed against his stomach, and then on the next trip, he pulled the rope and the knots slipped free and pleasure filled the free spaces and he screamed, hips rising in quick thrusts until he came and Yunho swallowed his release.

Jaejoong fell back to the bed with a ragged moan, eyes shut, head swimming from everything that had happened.

Lips pressed against his body in random places and then two very warm bodies cuddled up to his, lips and tongues and mouths sucking at his neck.

“Our pretty pet,” Yunho whispered.

Feeling brave, Jaejoong asked, “What is orientation?”

They both froze, and then Changmin smacked his cheek sharply. “You did not have permission to ask a question.”

Jaejoong nodded, eyes still shut. “Forgive me, Masters.”

Yunho sighed, and said very carefully, “All pets go through an orientation which makes you a pet of the Spikes instead of just ours.”

“I figured that,” Jaejoong said and rolled his eyes. “What is it?”

“Your audacity right now is going to get you in trouble,” Changmin warned.

Jaejoong glared at him and just stopped himself from telling Changmin to fuck off.

Yunho touched Changmin’s arm, and said, “It’s okay right now, because I understand that you’re not exactly ready for this, but with orientation … well.”

“Everyone fucks you,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong froze. “Everyone?”

“Yep.”

“And how many is everyone?”

“Depends on the boss,” Yunho said. “He deems who is worthy and who isn’t. You’re beautiful, so I’m sure that the amount will be a lot less than for a regular pet.”

Jaejoong swallowed.

“I’m going to assume that there will be at least twenty five at your orientation.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes. Fucked by twenty five men? He took a deep breath. “Do I still have a choice?”

Yunho propped up on an elbow and glared at him. “You always have a choice, Pretty.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Just making sure.”

Yunho tilted his head and asked, “You make it sound like you want to be beaten.”

“No. I don’t.”

Yunho glared at him, and Changmin pondered him. “You are definitely not ready.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes and shrugged. “I’m not sure what I’m not ready for, but I’ve made my choice.”

“And that choice is what?” Yunho asked, a hard edge to his voice.

Jaejoong opened his eyes. The mirror above the bed reflected a scene that Jaejoong had a very hard time accepting. The two men in black clothes and the deep red linens formed a stark contrast to his pale skin.

He had to accept it. There wasn’t anything else for him. Unless he wanted to be beaten and hurt beyond what he was able to handle. They made that very clear. Sex he could handle. Rough sex he could handle.

Looking right at his reflection, he said, “I have no choice, and do whatever you want me to do, masters.”

“Good boy,” Changmin said and kissed his cheek.

\--

Jaejoong sat on the bathroom floor, hands on his thighs, waiting. He was so used to the toy now that stroking off was no longer a temptation. This was by far the longest he had ever waited for his masters, and he shut his eyes, concentrated on breathing, and thought of nothing as the time passed.

Yunho-master was teaching him how to meditate.

Changmin-master was teaching him yoga.

Bored but calm, Jaejoong stretched his arms and ran his upper body through his morning yoga routine. He’d already done it, when he’d first woken up at six, but there wasn’t much else to do to pass the time. He put his hands behind his back, twisted his wrists in the way Changmin had taught him. He held the reverse prayer position and leaned forward, controlling his breathing.

The dildo slipped out of him a few inches and Jaejoong rolled his hips back on it, moaned at the stretch and pleasure. He continued, bent over, hands behind his back, until his cock was dripping precome to the floor, and he was in a small danger of losing control of his orgasm. During a rather strong thrust, the door opened and Jaejoong moaned, lifting his head.

The man who entered was not familiar, and he froze, before relaxing when the man was followed by Changmin. Jaejoong sat up, moaning as the toy pressed into him completely. He kept his hands behind his back.

“Are you being naughty, Pretty Pet?” Changmin asked and ran his fingers on Jaejoong's cheek.

Jaejoong shook his head. “No, Changmin-master. I didn’t come.”

“Were you going to?”

“No. Just teasing.”

“Good boy,” Changmin said and attached the leash to Jaejoong’s collar. “This is Junsu.”

Jaejoong smiled. Junsu had just as many spikes on his jacket as Changmin did. His smile was almost adorable. And his hair was blue. Jaejoong decided that he liked him, and he pressed his face to Junsu’s crotch, rubbed lightly and said hello.

Fingers danced in his hair, and Junsu chuckled. “Hello.”

Changmin handed the leash to Junsu, and he tugged on it, and Jaejoong reluctantly lifted his hips and let the toy fall out of him. He moaned and then said, “Will you put something else inside, Changmin-master?”

Changmin laughed. “Soon, baby.”

Jaejoong followed Junsu’s lead down the hall, but they bypassed his room and went into another one. It was the first time Jaejoong had been somewhere besides his room and the bathroom. This room was set up the exact same as his was, but everything was blue instead of red.

Junsu’s hair made a lot more sense.

On the bed was a naked figure, wrapped up in intricate diamonds of blue ropes, all up his chest and his legs and down his arms. Hi arms were bound behind his back, and his ankles and wrists were attached to the bed frame in thin chains. His head was forced back, a knot forming a gag in his mouth. His studded collar was the only thing not blue, but the metal spikes were blue, and Jaejoong wondered if he could get one with red spikes, because that would look really cool. His blindfold was blue also. Both nipples were pierced and heavy weights hung from the barbells. There was a shiny metal bar sticking out of the tip of his erect cock.

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide. He’d never seen that before.

He looked up at Junsu.

“Isn’t he pretty?” Junsu asked.

“Very pretty, Junsu-shi,” Jaejoong replied. “What’s in his dick?”

Junsu leered. “It’s called a sound. Consider it a dildo for your penis.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Anything can hurt if used properly.”

Jaejoong knew that just a little too well.

“Go up on the bed with him,” Changmin said.

Jaejoong nodded and crawled up onto the blue blankets. The bound man shivered, and Jaejoong moved to him. Pondering the metal probe, he asked, “May I touch him, Changmin-master?”

“Ask Junsu. He is Junsu’s pet.”

“May I touch him, Junsu-shi.”

“Only his cock.”

The man whimpered behind his gag.

“Thank you, Junsu-shi,” Jaejoong said and put his hand around the other’s cock. He cried out and his hips tried to jerk forward. The chains tinkled. He had not been given permission to touch the metal sound, but Jaejoong found it, under the skin and ran his finger along it. The bound man whimpered.

“How does it stay in?”

Junsu laughed. “My pet is very good at controlling all of his body. He’s holding it in. I’m sure your masters will start fucking your dick with sounds soon, and you will learn to do this also.”

The door opened again, and Jaejoong turned his head, smiling at Yunho. Another man walked in behind him and went to Junsu’s side. Their arms went around each other’s waist, and the one man kissed Junsu’s cheek.

Jaejoong frowned. Changmin and Yunho were never affectionate with each other.

“This is Yoochun,” Junsu said. “My partner.”

Jaejoong bowed his head to the bed and said hello.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Yoochun whispered. Fingers trailed in Jaejoong’s hair, and he lifted his head just enough to rub up against Yoochun’s crotch in greeting.

“Thank you, Yoochun-shi.”

“Do you like my pet, Jaejoong?”

“Yes, Yoochun-shi. He is very handsome.”

Yoochun smiled and climbed onto the bed. “His name is Zuno.” He fingered the tag on his collar, and Jaejoong looked at it. He didn’t have a tag. He would probably be given one.

“He’s been like this for almost eight hours.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened, and Yoochun chuckled. “He is a very, very good pet. And because he’s such a good pet and you’re such a good pet, we are going to let you play with each other.”

“Really, Masters?” Jaejoong said and turned to look at Yunho and Changmin.

They both chuckled. “Yes, really,” Yunho said.

Yoochun slowly started the long process of releasing his pet from his bindings. Jaejoong watched in awe, because he usually never saw this part, either because he was blindfolded or too blown out of his mind with lust to focus on it.

The ropes left red indentations on his skin.

Another body climbed on the bed, and Junsu kneeled behind Jaejoong. He put his arms around Jaejoong’s upper body and his hands ran up and down his chest and stomach and teased his nipples.

“Zuno has been our pet for five years,” Junsu said. “Yunho and Changmin say that you didn’t want to be a pet.”

Jaejoong blushed and nodded.

“Most pets don’t want to be at first, so don’t be ashamed. But Zuno refused to be tamed for a very long time.”

Jaejoong watched their pet as Junsu talked. His skin was flushed, and his eyes shut despite no longer being blindfolded. Jaejoong had a suspicion that even after five years, Zuno was still shamed and embarrassed for being a pet.

“Do you know why he refused?”

Jaejoong had a whole list of reasons in his mind, but he shook his head.

“He refused because he’s my brother.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened and he tilted his head back to look at Junsu in awe.

Junsu smiled and said, “Yep, my brother. He didn’t like that I was a Spike. He didn’t care that I kept our family safe because of that. He tried to send me to jail. Yoochun and I pleaded with our boss to bring him here. And he said, yes, but only as our pet.”

Yoochun had removed all the ropes except the ones forming diamonds on Zuno’s chest and stomach. His arms were behind his back, his head lowered.

Yoochun tugged on the sound, pumping it slowly in and out of Zuno’s dick. It was so long. Jaejoong shivered, thinking of something like that in his penis.

Zuno whimpered.

“When I pull this out of him, he is allowed to come. You are to swallow it , but do not touch him.”

Jaejoong grinned and bent over, not leaving Junsu’s body. Yoochun yanked the sound from the slit, Zuno screamed and Jaejoong closed his mouth around the red swollen head of his erection. He sucked only once and then had a mouth load of come, more than he’d ever swallowed at once. Zuno curled over him, supported by Yoochun. He whimpered and then sagged and Jaejoong let his dick fall out of his mouth.

“Your pet tastes really good, Junsu-shi,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu smiled and licked at a drop of come at the corner of Jaejoong’s mouth. “Yes, he does.”

Zuno’s chest heaved with deep breaths. “Thank you for allowing me to come, Masters.”

Yoochun pressed a kiss to his bottom lip and then lowered him to the bed. Junsu released Jaejoong, and it was Changmin who said, “Crawl over him, Pretty, and go suck on his cock some more.”

Jaejoong did as he was told. He did not touch Zuno with his arms or his legs. His hands stayed at his hips, and he leaned down and sucked Zuno’s cock into his mouth. His knees were on either side of Zuno’s head.

“Suck on him, Zunnie-pet.”

Jaejoong moaned at the first touch of lips on his hard dick. He shifted his knees again, giving Zuno better access, and his cock was sucked into the other’s throat.

“Neither of you have permission to come,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong whimpered and cursed himself for teasing his body in the bathroom. Zuno was lucky and had just come. He was also really tired, and not doing much to Jaejoong’s cock, just licking at it while it rested in his mouth.

Jaejoong grinned and did the same thing. Zuno was smart. Their masters did not say how long they were going to be sucking on each other. Better to save strength.

Familiar hands tangled in his hair, not pulling, just scratching, and Jaejoong moaned and arched into the touches.

“Yoochun and Junsu want to be your masters too,” Changmin said, “but they don’t want to wait until your orientation.”

“They have been bugging us for weeks to let them play with you,” Yunho continued, “but we have been waiting until we are sure that you can please four masters and not just two. Do you think you can do it, Pretty Pet?”

Jaejoong lifted his mouth off Zuno’s cock for only long enough to say, “You’ve proven that I can fit two cocks in my mouth and two in my ass, Yunho-master.”

They all laughed and Jaejoong went back to sucking on Zuno.

Changmin’s long fingers slipped under Zuno’s balls and pressed into his loosened body. A moment later, two fingers that Jaejoong did not recognize easily pressed into him. Yunho took Zuno’s ankles in his hands and lifted his legs, bending them up. Jaejoong had to readjust, shift back a little, to keep sucking on his cock. Changmin shuffled closer until Zuno’s knees were hooked on his elbows. Yunho held his cock down and Changmin thrust into him easily.

And Jaejoong was then expecting the dick to press into him and he didn’t come right away.

Changmin moved slowly, unable to thrust deeply because of Jaejoong’s head. Whoever was fucking him on the other hand had no such problems and slammed into him roughly, hands squeezing and spreading his ass.

“His ass is pulsing like he’s about to come,” Yoochun said, breathy, and Jaejoong received his answer on who was fucking him.

“As long as you come before he does,” Changmin said, and Jaejoong took that as permission. He tightened his muscles and met Yoochun’s thrusts, rolling his hips down and burying his cock deeply into Zuno’s throat. The pet did not gag at all and Jaejoong hoped that one day he’d take a cock into his throat without having to think about it.

Yoochun cursed and sped up, slapping their bodies together. He added involuntary smacks to Jaejoong’s ass, leaving the skin pink and warm. His breath caught in his throat, and he whimpered, stilling for a moment and then thrusting out his release. Jaejoong mentally sighed in relief, but he had very little time to relax. Yoochun left his body and Junsu entered him. But now he didn’t have to hold back. He sucked Zuno earnestly, knowing the pet could handle it, and he thrust down and back, moaning as his orgasm whipped through him and shot into Zuno’s throat. He swallowed it easily and didn’t stop sucking.

Jaejoong’s vision blurred and he did his best to follow Zuno’s lead. Changmin and Yunho traded places in Zuno’s ass, and the others did the same to his. After his third orgasm he had problems holding himself up, and Zuno had yet to come.

Jaejoong ripped his mouth away from Zuno’s dick with a whimper and lowered his head.

“Pretty pet,” Yunho said in warning and gripped his hair.

Jaejoong whined and said he was sorry. He couldn’t help it.

Yunho pulled his head up and Changmin pulled Zuno down the bed. The two of them were dislodged and then Jaejoong’s head was on the bed, Yunho’s hand holding him down by the neck.

“Naughty pet,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong whimpered and apologized again and again. Junsu was still fucking him.

“We understand that you’re still learning,” Yunho said, “but you have to ask first.”

Jaejoong nodded.

Yunho let him go and said, “He is yours as much as he is ours now, so do what you will to him.”

Jaejoong moaned. That was never a good command.

Yoochun flung him to the side. Strong arms grabbed his hands and yanked them above his head. The thin chains that had bound Zuno to the bed were twisted through both eyelets on the cuffs and then tightened so Jaejoong’s arms were suspended. Junsu bent his knees to his shoulders and wrapped thick straps around his legs, connecting his ankles and his thighs. More chains went down his chest and Junsu wrapped them around his erection, pinching tightly. He threaded the ends through the eyelets at his ankles, and then Yoochun yanked on the chains and Jaejoong screamed, ass lifting from the bed, suspended with all of his weight only on his shoulders.

Tears dripped from the corners of his eyes.

Yoochun licked them up and said, “I love it when pets cry.”

“You’re so cruel,” Junsu said and laughed.

Yoochun squeezed his way in between Jaejoong’s arms. His knees were on the bed next to his head. He gripped Jaejoong’s chin, forcing his mouth open, pointed his dick at him and pissed.

Jaejoong hated being pissed on, but he knew better than to shut his mouth and get it all over the bed. He did his best to swallow, gagging because of his position and Yoochun’s. As soon as he was through, Yoochun’s dick was thrust into his mouth, and Junsu fucked his ass.

It’d been a very long time since Jaejoong had not enjoyed what was done to him. He was glad his dick was frozen in pleasure, because he would have softened immediately, and that was just another reason to be punished.

Jaejoong gave up long before they were done playing with him. His body sagged in its bindings and he cried until his face was red and his mouth ached from Yoochun’s cock and come dripped all over his face.

When Yoochun moved off him, he shut his eyes in relief and they left him there, the five of them leaving the room completely.

For the first time in a long time, Jaejoong wanted to go home. His tired and used body buckled under exhaustion, and he was delirious the next time someone was fucking him. He wasn’t sure who it was. He had no idea how long he’d been hanging there, but when they were through, they did not release him.

Resigned to his fate, Jaejoong did his best not to go completely insane.

When he was finally dropped to the bed, his body screamed and he did too. To his surprise, it wasn’t a master, but Zuno, who removed his bindings.

Jaejoong opened his mouth to say something, and then realized that Zuno was gagged with a strip of blue cloth. He immediately wrapped a red one around Jaejoong’s head, into his mouth, and tightened it past the point of comfort. Zuno dropped to the floor and crawled toward the door. He looked back and Jaejoong figured he had to follow. Body weak, he fell more than climbed to the floor, and he staggered on his hands and knees after Zuno. He led them to a large bathroom where their masters were lounging in a tub.

Jaejoong had learned not to glare even if he wanted to, and he lowered his head and bowed on the tile floor in submission.

Water dripped and wet footsteps came to him. The flat of hand landed sharply on his ass, and Jaejoong bit his lip against a cry. He deserved a spanking. More than that. Each spank stung a little less than the one before, and eventually, his skin went numb from the pain, and his face burned with shame.

Gentle fingers carded through his hair, and pulled his head off the floor.

Changmin stared at him, and then looked behind him and the spankings stopped. “You learn your lesson?”

Jaejoong nodded, even though he really wasn’t sure what the lesson was. He hadn’t been able to do more. It wasn’t his fault his body was weak.

Changmin pulled the gag from his mouth and asked, “What lesson did you learn?”

Jaejoong tilted his head, wondering what Changmin wanted to hear. After a few seconds, he settled on, “To ask first, Changmin-master.”

Changmin shook his head and said, “I don’t think you’ve learned that lesson just yet. How many times have we punished you for it?”

Jaejoong lowered his head and bit back a whimper. Voice shaking, he said, “I promise to be better, Changmin-master. With four masters, you can train me faster.”

Changmin smirked and then tugged on his hair. He stood up and used Jaejoong’s hair to lead him to the tub. He climbed in, sighing in relief at the heat on his muscles. Junsu pulled his arm, and Jaejoong went to him. Junsu kissed him and Jaejoong moaned and whispered his thanks even if he didn’t deserve a kiss.

Junsu smiled and with their lips together said, “Even if you don’t deserve one, you’re too pretty not to kiss. Now, lean over the edge of the tub and let me show you the joys of Yoochun’s shower massager.”


	4. Groundwork

**Groundwork:** Lead rope and lunge-line training..

It was Junsu who came to fetch Jaejoong once morning, almost as soon as he’d sat on the dildo. Confused, but knowing better than to ask, Jaejoong followed Junsu down the hall to the blue room. Yoochun and Zuno were in the middle of the room. Zunho was sitting back on his feet with his upper body on the floor, bent perfectly. His hands were behind his back.

“Yunho and Changmin are letting us show you how we have trained Zuno, and some of the commands that you’ll need to obey too,” Junsu said, “so pay attention.”

Jaejoong nodded.

“This is how Zuno greets us every morning,” Junsu said. “Bowing, to the floor, insubmission. Can you do it too?”

Jaejoong immediately sat on his feet and bent his body to the floor, arms behind his back. His muscles stretched.

“Good boy,” Junsu said and rubbed his ass. “Now watch.”

“Climb up on the bed, Zuno,” Yoochun said and slapped his pet’s ass.

Zuno didn’t react to a spank that probably stung like a bitch, and he obeyed, going right to the middle of the bed, kneeling, legs spread, hands behind his back.

Jaejoong pondered him for a moment. A blue gag stretched in his mouth again, and there were sharp clamps cutting into the sensitive skin around his nipples. Only his cock was bound, tied up with little blue ropes that were looped through the end of a metal sound in his dick.

“Get up on the bed,” Junsu said and slapped Jaejoong’s ass. It most definitely stung, and Jaejoong wince, but crawled up on the bed and mirrored Zuno’s position.

Junsu climbed on the bed after him and pressed a hand to the back of Zuno’s neck.

Zuno leaned forward and dropped to his hands, head lowered between his arms.

Junsu smacked his ass sharply again and again.

“May I ask a question, Masters?” Jaejoong said.

“Only if it’s about this right now,” Yoochun replied.

Jaejoong thought about it and decided it was. “Why is Zuno always gagged?”

Yoochun laughed. “Because he is a naughty boy and he hasn’t earned the right to talk unless he’s thanking us for letting him come.”

Jaejoong frowned and looked at Junsu.

Junsu smiled and rubbed his hands over his brother’s ass. He spread his sore, reddened cheeks and pressed his dry erection into Zuno’s body. His eyes shut, and Zuno shivered violently. After a moment, Junsu started moving, thrusting into him powerfully, fingers gripping his ass and leaving pale indents around his fingertips.

“Hands and knees,” Yoochun said and pressed the back of his neck.

Jaejoong hurried to obey.

Junsu put his arm around his brother’s chest and pulled him up until they were back to chest. Junsu thrust into him shallowly.

Yoochun moved behind Jaejoong, wrapped his hands in his hair and pushed his head to Zuno’s cock. “Play with him.”

Jaejoong grinned and said, “Don’t you mean torture him?”

Yoochun laughed and slapped the back of Jaejoong’s head. “Yes, but you are not supposed to be talking.”

Jaejoong nodded and lowered his eyes in apology and then opened his mouth to lick and play with the skin and bindings on Zuno’s dick.

Yoochun grabbed his elbows and yanked his arms behind his back. Jaejoong moaned, shifting to stay up, and Yoochun pressed his hard cock into his body dry. Jaejoong whimpered from the stretch and sting, gasping from the pain, but Yoochun was relentless, thrusting quick and fast until he was buried in Jaejoong’s spasming channel.

Jaejoong moaned and twisted his tongue under the ropes around Zuno’s cock, and sucked on the head, the metal sound shifted up and into his mouth and he used his tongue to press it back in.

“Oh, god,” Junsu said. “You are being so mean to our little Zunnie.”

Jaejoong blushed. He didn’t want to be mean, but he’d been told to play so he was going to play.

Voice slightly strained, Junsu said, “Zuno hates this, did you know that, Pretty Pet?”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes up to meet Junsu’s gaze.

“Zuno hates it,” he repeated, “and he is very vocal about how much he hates it. You’d think that after five years of being beaten that he’d learn to keep his mouth shut.”

“Like you,” Yoochun said and twisted Jaejoong’s arms until his elbows bent. It was easy to put his hands in the reverse prayer position and Yoochun squeezed his wrists tightly. “We know you don’t like it much, but you’re smart enough to keep your thoughts to yourself.”

“Zuno is only allowed to talk when he’s thanking us for letting him eat or for letting him come,” Junsu said. “If he says anything else, he’s punished for it. We spent a lot of time punishing him and not enough time fucking him, so Yoochun and I decided that gagging him was the best thing to do.”

Jaejoong met Junsu’s eyes again, and then lowered them, blushing.

“There’s a reason why Yunho and Changmin call you the best pet they’ve ever trained,” Junsu said and ran his fingers on Jaejoong’s cheek. “You don’t fight nearly as much as we were all expecting.”

Jaejoong’s flush deepened.

Yoochun chuckled. “I can’t say I’m really surprised. Kim Jaejoong is known for being a fucking slut.”

Jaejoong gasped around the cock in his mouth and whimpered. He felt his erection wilting and shut his eyes, trying to control himself. Yoochun would not hesitate to whip him if he wasn’t hard while Yoochun fucked him. So instead, he thought of his first masters, wondering where they were, wondering if they were playing with each other, or … He frowned. He really never saw them together like that, and he wondered why, they were both so tall and strong. They’d look good naked and joined together.

Junsu shuddered and gasped, and then after a few erratic thrusts, stilled and pressed his face to Zuno’s neck.

“One thing you still need to learn,” Yoochun said, “is when you are and aren’t allowed to come. I know that you’re trying your best, but really, your handlers are too lenient with you.”

Jaejoong shivered at the implication in his voice.

Yoochun let go of his wrists and Jaejoong quickly laced his fingers together to keep his hands there. Yoochun wrapped his hands in Jaejoong’s hair and yanked him up, pulling a startled cry from Jaejoong’s throat.

“Have you ever fucked a man in the ass?” Yoochun whispered, and let spit drip down Jaejoong’s neck.

Jaejoong shook his head.

“Girls?”

Jaejoong nodded.

“Well, there are no girls here, and I doubt you’ll ever fuck a girl again, and you are not worthy enough to fuck Junsu or me. So unfortunately, with no men or women available, all we have for you to fuck is Zuno. He’s pretty decent as pets go, and he’ll be a great tool to use to train you, even if his ass is so loose from being a cock slut like he is.”

Jaejoong looked at Zuno, at his flushing cheeks, and bit his lip. The words were harsh, and Jaejoong was suddenly very glad that his two masters praised him instead of insulted him.

Junsu pushed his brother down to the bed, holding him down by the back of his neck.

Yoochun pulled his dick out of Jaejoong, and slapped his ass. “Go fuck him. You are not allowed to come.”

Jaejoong mentally cursed, but crawled around Zuno’s body. “May I touch him, Masters?”

The two of them exchanged a look, and Yoochun shook his head. “Nope.” He got off the bed and went to the drawer of ropes and grabbed two long blue strings. “Hands behind your back.”

Jaejoong kneeled, legs spread, and watched Zuno’s ass clench, dripping with Junsu’s release. Yoochun tied his elbows and his wrists. The length of the ropes teased the skin of his ass and thighs. Yoochun wrapped them up and around each other, and then a moment later, Jaejoong whimpered when a thick knot of nylon was pressed into his ass.

Yoochun grabbed his cock, squeezing tightly, and precome dripped to the bed. “That’s not a hopeful sign. Are you going to come in two seconds?”

“N-no, Yoochun-master.”

Yoochun snorted and yanked Jaejoong forward. He held his dick down, swiping it through the mess dripping down Zuno’s cleft. Zuno’s breath caught, and Jaejoong thrust forward, only using his hips. He had to spread his knees again to stay steady.

Zuno’s channel gripped him tightly, despite Yoochun’s insult of how loose he was.

Jaejoong moaned, pleasure building, orgasm whipping through him. He kept thrusting, trying to go slow, trying to obey the command to not come. But he hadn’t topped in so long, he hadn’t felt the pulsating grip around his cock as he thrust in and out of a willing (or not so willing) body.

Fingers gripped his face and dug into his cheeks. Yoochun yanked his head around and said, “We told you not to come.”

Jaejoong whimpered and wasn’t surprised when Yoochun slapped him really hard.

“Leave him alone, Chunnie,” Junsu said. “Every time he comes while fucking Zunnie is just another reason for you to whip him, and I know you like to whip your toys. Come and fuck me.”

Yoochun smacked Jaejoong one more time, and left him there.

Jaejoong sighed and slowed his thrusts. The slaps had at least dulled his pleasure.

Yoochun and Junsu kissed while Yoochun crawled over him. Junsu lifted his legs and wrapped them around Yoochun’s waist. With only a minor direction, Yoochun pressed into Junsu and Junsu moaned, neck arching. Yoochun moved slowly, smiling at Junsu while their bodies synched together. They kissed again and again.

Jaejoong wished someone would fuck him like that. Just once. Without the toys, without the pain. Just two people in love, in their own little world.

Jaejoong’s bit back a sob and forced himself to look at his dick sliding in and out of Zuno’s body.

Zuno who still fought his masters. Zuno who was not allowed to talk because he insulted his masters.

Up and down his back were very thin scars, and Jaejoong would have touched them if he could. How many times did Zuno get whipped and his skin didn’t break? How many times did it take to whip him before his skin did break?

Junsu moaned Yoochun’s name and Jaejoong lifted his head to watch them again. They were so caring of each other, but Yoochun was even more of a sadistic bastard than Changmin. It made no sense.

Jaejoong shut his eyes and decided he didn’t give a fuck if he came. He did not want to be doing this right now, and he was damn sure that Zuno didn’t want to either. But if his cock went soft, he really would be in trouble. He shut his eyes and again pictured Yunho and Changmin together. In love, smiling and laughing, long legs wrapped together. That was an easy image to conjure up to make him come.

He panted, head tilted back, mouth open, tongue along his lower lip. His pleasure took a very long time to build, but it did, spiking every time he tightened around the knotted rope inside him. He sped up and Zuno actually looked over his shoulder at him, eyes furrowed in question.

Jaejoong smiled, shrugged and then cried out, curling over Zuno’s ass as he pumped him full of come.

“Nothing like a good whipping after an equally good orgasm,” Yoochun said.

Junsu laughed. “Go on. I’m satisfied for now.”

Jaejoong tried to care, couldn’t and just fell weekly next to Zuno, face planting in the bed. His eyes opened, and he met Zuno’s glare. Jaejoong smiled and took a very deep breath.

A whip whistled through the air and landed sharply on his ass. He yelped with every lash, but did nothing else while Yoochun punished him.

What felt like hours later, Jaejoong jolted alert, eyes flying open. He was tied up still, though his knees had been bent and his ankles tied to his wrists. Something ice cold was inside his ass, and a longer, wider dildo gag was in his throat. He tried to breathe and couldn’t. In his line of site was Zuno. Sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed. He was doing nothing, hands on his knees, head tilted back on the wall. His cock was still bound, and he still wore the blue gag.

He opened his eyes, and Jaejoong met his stare for as long as he could and then shut his eyes.

Judgment.

Jaejoong sighed. And turned his head away. Let Zuno judge him all he wanted. His back stung, his ass was so cold it was like fire. The pleasure was way better than this.

What the hell was in his ass? He twisted, and whatever it was moved, slipping around him. A plug of some sort, but so fucking cold?

Jaejoong wasn’t sure how long he lay there, and when the door opened and the lights brightened he winced, shivered and then relaxed.

Yoochun and Changmin entered the room, and Jaejoong only let his eyes smile at Changmin. Yoochun could go fuck himself for all Jaejoong cared.

Changmin tittered at him. “What have you gotten yourself into, Pretty Pet?”

Jaejoong glared at Yoochun who was crawling on the bed toward his own pet.

Changmin chuckled and ran his finger over the plug in his ass, that as decidedly less cold, and then he released his bindings. When he pulled out the gag, Jaejoong took a very deep breath that turned into a shaky whimper when the plug was yanked out of him suddenly.

“Open your mouth,” Changmin demanded.

Jaejoong did, turning his head a little. Changmin held what looked like a plug but it was glass and inside was a swirling cloudy mixture. He dumped it into Jaejoong’s mouth, and Jaejoong gagged on the cool taste of come.

Yoochun laughed. “My come. Frozen and then melted by your body heat for you to enjoy when I can’t always fuck your throat and fill you up myself.”

Jaejoong’s blushed scarlet, but still said, “Thank you for letting me have your come, Yoochun-master.”

Zuno snorted, and Yoochun punched him hard enough in the stomach to make him wince.

“Yoochun, Junsu and I have to go out for a little while,” Changmin said, running his hands over Jaejoong’s face. “We’re not sure how long we will be gone, but Yunho will still be here. Jaejoong, in the morning, you are going to show Zuno how he is to be presented to us and wait for Yunho in the bathroom. There will be an extra dildo on the floor for him.”

“Yes, Changmin-master.”

“Good boy. You are learning very fast,” Changmin said and kissed his lips. “But you still have a streak of rebellion in you that you are going to have to work on.”

Jaejoong nodded like he was supposed to, but his eyes flicked over to Zuno. How many times did Yoochun or Junsu tell him that?

“Sleep,” Changmin said to Jaejoong and glared at Yoochun.

Yoochun rolled his eyes and waved his hand and said, “You can sleep too, Zunnie-pet.”

Zuno nodded his head in thanks, eyes shutting immediately.

The two of them rose from the bed and went across the room. Darkness settled around them, and then Zuno shifted under the covers.

Shaking, Jaejoong did the same thing, leaving space between them. It was awkward and Jaejoong was tense, body still screaming from the lashes on his back, ass and thighs.

“I don’t like being whipped,” Jaejoong said. For Zuno, or for himself, he wasn’t sure. But he had to say it. “I do what they say because I can’t handle the pain. I can’t handle the punishments. I don’t like it.”

Zuno sighed.

“I guess that makes me weaker than you,” Jaejoong continued. “I wish … I hate myself every day. And to know you’ve been fighting it for five years just makes me hate myself more. I’m such a coward, I know I am. But I … I’d much rather be unconscious from too much pleasure than unconscious from too much pain.”

Zuno’s hand landed on his hip and Jaejoong jerked in surprise. He squeezed and then rolled to his side and his arms went around Jaejoong’s body, pulling him close and Jaejoong turned in his arms, pressed his face to Zuno’s chest and cried.

Jaejoong woke up to soft caresses on his face and down his neck. His body ached and the lashes on his back stung, but the hand on his face was calming and sincere. His eyes fluttered open and focused on Zuno above him. Jaejoong smiled and turned his head and kissed fleshy part of Zuno’s palm.

Zuno smiled around the gag, and let his hands slide down Jaejoong’s chest, tracing over his nipples.

Jaejoong sighed and stretched, arms above his head. Zuno climbed over him and sat on his lap, rocking slowly. Jaejoong gasped his name, gripping his hips. Zuno smirked, and then twisted his hips until Jaejoong’s morning erection slipped into his ass.

Jaejoong moaned, and bent his knees. Zuno gripped his chest and very slowly lifted himself up and down Jaejoong’s erection. Shaking slightly, Zuno tugged on the ropes around his dick. He said something behind the gag, and then took Jaejoong’s hand and directed it to the sound in his dick. He lifted it up and down his dick a few times, and then let it go, leaving Jaejoong to do the same.

Jaejoong moaned and with one hand loosened the knots around his dick and used the other one to fuck Zuno’s slit with the metal rod.

Zuno gasped eyes shutting, hands squeezing Jaejoong’s chest. He fucked himself on Jaejoong’s cock faster and faster, whimpering from behind the gag. Jaejoong fumbled with the rest of the knots, but finally freed Zuno’s cock. He moved the sound faster, and Zuno’s ass pulsed around his dick. He was going to come and going to come fast.

Zuno said, please, over and over again, and Jaejoong waited until he was almost there, dangling over the edge and then he yanked the sound out, wrapped his hand around Zuno’s dick and stroked. Zuno cried out, body going tight and still and then his cock pulsed and he exploded. The first dollop of come hit Jaejoong in the chin and the rest of it painted his chest and stomach in heavy ribbons of white. Each pulse had Zuno’s ass clenching around Jaejoong’s dick and before Zuno was done coming, Jaejoong was thrown over the edge and emptying himself inside Zuno.

Zuno fell on top of him, breath harsh again his chest. Slowly, and slightly muffled, Zuno said, “I like it, too, but they don’t have to know that.”

Jaejoong turned his head and looked at him. “We didn’t have permission to do that.”

“So?”

Zuno stretched his lips around the gag, and Jaejoong reached up and released it. When Zuno smiled, Jaejoong’s breath caught, and Zuno touched his cheek and leaned down to kiss him lightly.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Zuno whispered. “You’re making the best of the situation.”

“But I …”

Zuno shook his head. “Don’t compare yourself to me. Junsu abandoned us, his family, to join this gang, because he fell in love with Yoochun. I hate Yoochun with a passion, but I am here because I love my brother. The two sides war with each other all the time. I refused to come with him and join this gang, and refused again and again. And then one day, Yoochun broke into our house and raped and threatened to kill our mother if I didn’t go. That’s why I’m here. Because it keeps my mother safe. Junsu says the Spikes protect her, but it was his bastard of a boyfriend that hurt her first. Junsu doesn’t know that of course, and Yoochun won’t hesitate to kill her if I tell him, but just remember, Jaejoong, that our circumstances are completely different. I don’t blame you, and I don’t want you to act out because you think you should be more like me. Yoochun is vicious, and you’ve only been given a taste of his cruelty.”

Jaejoong wrapped his arms and legs around Zuno and held him tightly, trying not to cry again. Zuno rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder.

“Come on. We need to get ready.”

Jaejoong nodded and wiped his eyes. They widened in alarm, and Zuno shook his head. “Don’t worry about cameras. There aren’t any in our rooms. What goes on in here is between us and our masters. No one else has access to you even visually until after your orientation, and then, even after that, what goes on between a pet and his handlers is always private.”

Jaejoong smirked. “So you take off your gag and relax when they don’t know?”

“Sometimes. But if I get caught without it, the beating is worse than I can handle. It’s not worth the risk most times.”

“But it is today?”

Zuno grinned, hooked his hand behind Jaejoong’s neck and kissed him. “Definitely. Come on.”

He rolled to his knees. He found the discarded sound and slipped the tip of it against the slit of his cock.

“W-what does that feel like?” Jaejoong asked.

Zuno smiled and said, “Wanna try it? It’s interesting, to say the least.”

Jaejoong nodded and kneeled in front of him. Zuno retrieved a bottle of lube from the floor and then dumped a bunch of it over Jaejoong’s cock, squeezing it right into the slit. It pulsed from the slit, and dripped down the bed. He covered the metal rod with it too, and then moved next to him. He lightly took Jaejoong’s dick in his hand, and then said, “Hang on to me.”

Jaejoong wrapped his arms around Zuno’s shoulders. The metal rod slipped through the slit, and then with a little twist and pressure, it pressed into the tiny hole and Jaejoong gasped at the unbelievable pressure. Zuno pulled it free and then did it again, and then again, sliding a little more of it at a time. Jaejoong shuddered, clinging to him, cock growing harder and harder with every press. Zuno jerked his cock slowly, pulling the loose skin up while pushing the sound down.

“Do you like it?” Zuno asked, almost laughing.

Jaejoong nodded. “Oh god, it’s … it’s …”

Zuno laughed. “I know.” He held it steady and rubbed Jaejoong’s dick, stroking roughly.

“Fu-f-fuck,” Jaejoong gasped and even through he’d just come, another orgasm was rushing through his body.

Zuno captured his lips in a deep kiss, swallowing Jaejoong’s cry. He pulled the sound out and a second later had a handful of Jaejoong’s orgasm.

Jaejoong sagged against him, shaking from the intensity of the rapid orgasm.

Zuno chuckled and lowered him to the bed. “We most definitely were not allowed to do that.”

Jaejoong smiled and wrapped his arms around Zuno’s waist. They kissed again and again, and then Zuno reluctantly pulled back. Jaejoong frowned, but said nothing as Zuno replaced the sound, and wrapped the ropes up and around his erect cock. He reached for the gag, and Jaejoong stopped him, sat up and kissed him roughly.

“Thank you,” Jaejoong whispered.

Zuno made a face. “I hate that phrase.”

Jaejoong nodded and they kissed again.

“Until next time,” Zuno said and put the gag back in his mouth tying it tightly.

Jaejoong cupped his cheek and Zuno shrugged and then pulled Jaejoong toward the door to go clean up for Yunho.

\---

Jaejoong soaked in the tub, water hotter than normal. His arms were sore, his legs still twitching. He’d been hogtied and suspended from the ceiling all night, and his body most definitely did not like that. Stinging lines from the rope turned brighter red in the heated water.

Eyes shut, Jaejoong floated in and out of sleep, moaning when a muscle spasmed.

The door opened, and Jaejoong’s eyes flew open in panic. He wasn’t ready, or presented, or …

“Calm down, Pretty,” Yunho said. “We’re early.”

Jaejoong sighed and sank back into the tub. It was never fun when he was late.

Yunho sat at one end of the tub, and Changmin sat at the other. Jaejoong lifted his foot at the command and sighed when Yunho’s fingers rubbed the bottom of his foot.

Changmin washed his hair, fingers scratching his scalp.

“How are you feeling, Our Pet?”

“Sore, Masters.”

They both chuckled.

“You did so well,” Changmin said.

“Amazingly well,” Yunho added and kissed each one of Jaejoong’s toes. “Although we should stop being surprised at how great of a pet you are.”

Jaejoong smiled and relaxed back into the vegetation state while the two of them pampered him in the tub. Slightly delirious, Jaejoong said, “May I ask a question?”

“Yes,” Changmin said.

“Why don’t you two kiss each other?”

They both froze.

Yunho was the first one to continue the sensual massage up Jaejoong’s legs. “What do you mean, Pretty?”

“Yoochun-master and Junsu-master kiss each other all the time, and they hug and they laugh and they have sex. Why don’t you two do that too?”

“Yoochun and Junsu are boyfriends. We are not,” Changmin said.

“Oh. Why not?”

Neither said anything, and Jaejoong opened his eyes, afraid he’d said something wrong. Yunho was staring at Changmin, but Changmin was not looking at him.

“Out of the tub, Pretty,” Changmin said suddenly.

Jaejoong frowned, but did as he was told and climbed out of the tub.

Yunho released the plug and stood up first. His shirt was soaked and he took it off, letting it fall into a sodden pile. Changmin stayed sitting for a little while, and then stood.

Jaejoong did his best not to watch them, and went through his routine of getting his body ready for the toy. They said nothing, but the air was awkward, and Jaejoong bit his lip against an apology.

“Changmin,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong looked up from his task, only to see that Changmin had been about to leave the bathroom. His hand was on the doorknob. Yunho moved in behind him, hands sliding along his waist. He tugged at Changmin’s shirt.

“Your clothes are wet.”

“So?” Changmin said, and the single word broke and shook.

Yunho pulled on the shirt, and Changmin sighed and lifted his arms, letting Yunho take it off. His hands slid up Changmin’s bare chest.

“Don’t,” Changmin whispered.

“Why not?”

“Let me go.”

Yunho let him go, and Changmin left the bathroom.

Jaejoong looked down, biting his lower lip. This was his fault. His fault for asking. He spread lube over the toy on the floor and sank down on it, whimpering slightly, because he hadn’t prepped himself enough.

Yunho stared at himself in the mirror.

“I’m sorry, Yunho-master.”

“Don’t be,” Yunho said and smiled at his reflection. “It’s not your fault that Changmin is stubborn.”

Yunho turned around and came to Jaejoong. He ran his hands through Jaejoong’s wet hair. “It’s almost long enough,” Yunho said, twisting it into his fingers. Jaejoong sighed and stretched his neck against the pull. Yunho stepped into him and Jaejoong rubbed his face on Yunho’s crotch.

“Yoochun and Junsu have been boyfriends for a very long time. When they got Zuno as a pet, they already had an established relationship. When I took you, I didn’t have a partner, and the boss assigned Changmin to help train you. We aren’t close. We …”

“Do you like him, Yunho-master?”

“Yes. But like I said, he’s stubborn.”

“I think he likes you, too, but he doesn’t know how to tell you or show you.”

Yunho chuckled. “Maybe.” He lowered the zipper on his pants, letting his cock free, and Jaejoong smiled and sucked it into his mouth. With his hands still tangled in his hair, Yunho thrust lightly into his throat.

“You are getting so good at this,” Yunho said, voice breathy.

Jaejoong smiled around his dick and rolled his eyes up to meet Yunho’s gaze.

“Fuck yourself on the toy, baby.”

Jaejoong moaned, shut his eyes and moved his hips back and forth. The toy didn’t leave him for long and then pressed roughly against his insides. Jaejoong moaned, and Yunho moaned, slowing his thrusts into Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jaejoong used his tongue more, sucking on the head softly, and used muscles in his mouth to tease Yunho’s shaft while it was down his throat.

“So good, baby. So fucking good.”

Jaejoong’s hair was almost dry from Yunho’s fingers carding through it when the door opened and Changmin came back. He leaned against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest. He’d put on a black tank top and his arm muscles were tense and flexed.

“You have no self control,” Changmin said.

“You have too much,” Yunho returned with a loopy smile.

Changmin snorted and pushed away from the door. “Come on, we had plans.”

When he was close enough, Yunho put his arms around Changmin’s waist and kissed him. Shocking Changmin, and shocking Jaejoong.

Changmin protested, but Yunho bit his lower lip and didn’t let him pull away. Changmin’s arms lifted to Yunho’s shoulder and pushed. Yunho slipped out of Jaejoong’s mouth and tumbled back. Changmin supported him until they crashed into the bathroom counter, and then Changmin moaned, and his arms wrapped around Yunho’s neck, and their kiss deepened. Yunho hooked his hand on the back of Changmin’s thigh and hitched him closer.

Changmin growled and then they twisted and Yunho hefted him to the counter. Changmin’s head snapped against the mirror, and Yunho left red marks down his neck. Changmin wrapped his legs around Yunho’s waist, and lifted his hips, rutting against Yunho’s body. He clawed at Yunho’s back, gasping his name.

Jaejoong bit his lip, eyes wide at his very in-control masters losing complete sanity. It was hotter than he thought it would be.

Changmin’s tank ripped when Yunho pulled it over his head, and Changmin looked like he was about to stop him, but Yunho sucked a nipple into his mouth and Changmin moaned, head thrashing on the mirror. Yunho fought with Changmin’s pants, trying to take them off and trying not to leave Changmin’s body at the same time. It wasn’t easy, and Jaejoong was sure he heard the pants rip at one point too.

Naked, skin flushed and shining, Changmin clung to Yunho’s shoulders, their lips met again. Yunho met Jaejoong’s eyes through the mirror, and Jaejoong knew he was silently requesting something, but Jaejoong had no idea.

Yunho’s hand slid down Changmin’s thigh and yanked it up. Changmin’s knee hooked on his elbow, giving Jaejoong a perfect view of Changmin’s tight entrance. It pulsed with every one of his breaths, and Yunho rolled his fingertip over the furled skin. Changmin keened, body twisting away from the finger trying to press inside him.

And Jaejoong understood. He hadn’t been told he could stand up, but he was sure he didn’t need to. He lobbed the bottle of lube up to the counter and it clattered around in the sink.

Changmin glared at him, but Yunho chuckled. “Thanks, Pretty.”

“Yunho—“

Yunho shook his head as he dumped lube on his fingers. “Please, Minnie-ah. I want you.”

Changmin shut his eyes and hissed at the first slick finger into his body.

“I want to watch you melt under me. I want to watch you beg me with your body. I want to watch you come all over you body, and have it be from me.” Yunho whispered against his lips. “And even more than that, I want you to turn me into a mess underneath you.”

Changmin’s eyes flew open and he keened when Yunho pressed in a second finger. “So let me top then.”

Yunho smiled and kissed Changmin. “Please. Let me, please oh god, Minnie-ah, please let me.”

Changmin shut his eyes, arms around Yunho’s neck. Yunho removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Changmin’s tight body.

Jaejoong watched, awed, as he pressed in slowly, and Changmin lifted his leg higher, sighing in painful pleasure while Yunho breached the tight muscles and settled inside him. Yunho moaned, head on Changmin’s shoulder. His body was shaking, and he waited, just a few seconds and then slowly pulled out.

Changmin whimpered his name. Fingers wrapped around his erection and Yunho rocked slowly in and out of him. Little noises of pleasure ripped from Changmin’s throat with every thrust, and Yunho gasped his name, shuddering, jerking and then stilling.

Their breaths evened out in the silence, and Jaejoong caught a look at white seeping from around Yunho’s dick before Changmin lowered his leg.

“Well, that was a waste of time.”

Jaejoong frowned at Changmin, and Yunho pulled his head back, pouting. But Changmin’s eyes were dancing and he was trying not to smile.

Yunho smiled widely and touched a shaking kiss to his lips. “Blame our pet. He’s been sucking on me for almost twenty minutes.”

Changmin looked down at Jaejoong and said, “It seems we can blame our pet for a great many things today.”

Yunho rolled his hips and Changmin moaned, clinging to him. “I’d rather take him to bed and thank him.”

Changmin shook his head and said, “I’d rather take you to your bed and show you how you’re supposed to fuck someone for the first time.”

Yunho laughed, and they kissed again, and then again.

Jaejoong smiled up at them, only now aware of his hard, leaking erection. “May I ask a question, Masters?”

They did not stop kissing, but Changmin grunted in permission.

“May I stroke myself off while watching you two fuck?”

Yunho turned and looked at him, eyes wide.

Changmin gave him a pointed look and a single eyebrow rose. “You know you’re not allowed to give yourself an orgasm.”

“It’s not my fault you two are sexy,” Jaejoong said with a pout and crossed his arms.

They laughed, and Yunho turned back to Changmin. Their lips met in a small kiss and then Yunho helped him off the counter. Shaking, Changmin slipped his sweats back on and Yunho buttoned up his pants.

“Let’s go play,” Yunho said and attached Jaejoong’s leash. He held out his hand, and Changmin looked at it for a moment, and then laced their fingers together.

Jaejoong smiled, whining only a little when the toy fell out of him. They led him down the hall, and Jaejoong grinned up at his masters who were casting nervous glances at each other. Sometimes it was a good thing not to have control over what came out of your mouth.


	5. Epilogue: Rodeo

**Rodeo:** A public competition or exhibition in which skills such as riding broncos or roping calves are displayed.

“Just as beautiful as he was before,” the boss said, voice echoing around the room.

Jaejoong shivered and followed the lead of his master’s leash blindly.

“There are stairs, my pet,” Yunho-master said.

Jaejoong found the first one and crawled up them to the top. He dropped his head to the carpeted dais and put his hands behind his back without being told. Changmin-master ran the thin, red nylon ropes alone his pale back.

Jaejoong shivered in anticipation, twisting his elbows under Yunho-master’s direction. Between the two of them, his arms and hands were bound in a reverse prayer in only a couple of minutes.

He lay there, anticipating, and was not left wanting.

A whip hissed through the air and landed against his ass with a crack.

Jaejoong’s skin flinched, but no noise escaped his mouth.

Changmin-master whipped him again, but on his thighs, and then again. Never in the same place, and never hard enough to break his skin. One whip for every man in the room. He stopped at seventeen and Jaejoong held his breath. Only seventeen? That meant besides the boss and his masters there were only twelve other men there.

Yunho-master had been right. This was very exclusive.

“Up,” Yunho-master snapped.

Jaejoong tightened his stomach muscles and lifted his upper body off the floor almost effortlessly. He stayed kneeling, but bowed his head in deference to the man in front of him.

Yunho-master tugged on his leash and Jaejoong shuffled over to him on his knees.

“My master,” Jaejoong whispered and bent at the waist, holding a forty-five degree bow.

The boss ran his hands up and down Jaejoong’s shoulders and around his neck. “Your masters must love you, giving you colored spikes on your collar ”

Jaejoong did his best not to smile. The red tag on his collar matched the new colored spikes and proudly proclaimed that his name was Hero and that he be returned to Yunho or Changmin if he was found.

“Hero. A well-chosen name for a beautiful pet.” The man lightly slapped his cheek, and then yanked on Jaejoong’s collar.

Jaejoong finished bending over, mouth open. The soft head of a cock pressed against his lips and Jaejoong moaned at the sudden pulse of precome. He swallowed it and let the head of his master’s dick into his mouth. Yunho-master had explained that Jaejoong was to suck on their boss until all the men had fucked him. His boss was not supposed to orgasm until Jaejoong was so full of come that it was dripping from his ass. But if Jaejoong could get him to come before that, then he’d be even more worshiped and pampered.

Changmin-master still came in less than ten minutes when Jaejoong sucked on him, so he didn’t think it was going to be a problem.

Jaejoong played, because he loved to tease. Fingers tangled in his hair and a moan echoed through the room.

“Oh god, the rest of you hurry up and fuck him so I can come, too.”

A few of the men chuckled.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and Jaejoong moaned when familiar hands touched his ass. Yunho-master would fuck him first, and then Changmin-master, Yoochun-master and Junsu-master. After that, he had no idea who had access to him. He was so excited for this. So excited to have someone other than his masters touch him.

His body was not prepared, and his opening wasn’t slick at all. Yunho-master spread him open, pressed the head of his dick against his spasming body and pushed into him.

Jaejoong moaned and took the cock in his mouth deep.

Yunho-master grunted and pulled out and then pressed in again. It probably hadn’t felt good. And part of Jaejoong smirked. Served him right for denying Jaejoong sex for five days in preparation of his orientation.

Luckily, Yunho-master did just as he had said he would do and came quickly because of how tight Jaejoong was. His release slickened his body for Changmin, and by the time Junsu was done with him, come was dripping down his inner thighs. By the sixth man, Jaejoong was doing his best not to thrust back on their cocks. That was not allowed.

He focused his attention on the dick in his mouth.

The boss continued to pull his hair, trying to knock him off his rhythm, but Jaejoong wanted come so much, needed it. Craved it. Because sex wasn’t the only thing his masters had taken from him. They did not come on him or in him or in his mouth at all.

Hunger.

So hungry. Five days without it.

The dick in his mouth pulsed and Jaejoong slowed, agonizing trips in and out his throat. He had no idea the number of the man fucking him, but he was angling his shorter dick right at Jaejoong’s prostate, and Jaejoong most definitely was not allowed to come before the boss.

His balls hung heavy between his legs and his dick jerked up with every thrust into his ass, sometimes smacking his stomach. He was not allowed the liberty of a cock ring.

The boss actually whimpered, and Jaejoong smirked around him, and took him deep, over and over, slower and slower. His hands tightened and twisted in his hair and he yanked Jaejoong’s head back and thrust his hips up, again and again, and then his dick pulsed and he pulled Jaejoong up, and Jaejoong tightened his lips around the head, not releasing him. He cried out, quivered, and then his dick jerked and Jaejoong slammed his head down, swallowing his master’s release as it shot in heavy spurts in the back of Jaejoong’s throat.

He sagged in his chair, whimpering as Jaejoong swallowed and swallowed and cleaned him up. The man who had been fucking him stopped and moved away.

Jaejoong made sure that not a bit of come had slipped from his mouth and then he pushed up and sat back on his feet, head bowed.

The boss laughed. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Jaejoong smiled and whispered his thanks.

A soft hand touched his cheek and pulled the blindfold down and then lifted Jaejoong’s head up. Jaejoong blinked against the sudden light, and then focused on the boss’s face. He was beautiful with large eyes, high cheek bones and full lips. He had long red hair and perfectly manicured nails. Flawless skin, and a smirk on his face that rivaled Jaejoong’s.

“Never has a pet made me come so quickly. Only half the men here were able to fuck you. Your handlers taught you very well.”

Jaejoong smiled and nodded once. “Yes, my master.”

He shook his head and tapped Jaejoong’s cheek lightly. “You, my beautiful Hero, can call me Heechul-master.”

Jaejoong’s smile widened. “Thank you, Heechul-master.”

Heechul-master patted Jaejoong’s cheek again, and then said, “Since you made me come so quickly and it was one of the best orgasms I have ever had, I will grant you one request.”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened and he looked quickly at his masters, but their faces were blank. “Anything, Heechul-master?”

Heechul-master smirked. “Within reason, yes.”

That was a loaded exception, and the first thing in his mind was to be let go, but he doubted Heechul-master would grant him that, or his second thought for Zuno, to be given different handlers. And then he remembered, that even though Zuno had an orientation with lots of men fucking him, Yoochun-master had asked that he be kept under their rule for longer. Just because he was so high risk.

Jaejoong knew that he was not high risk. His eyes found those of Yunho-master, and then Changmin-master. They were still not as affectionate with each other, especially outside of the room, but the animosity between them had fallen, and Changmin-master smiled more and Jaejoong loved it when instead of being between them, Yunho-master was between them.

“I want to stay with Yunho-master and Changmin-master,” Jaejoong finally said.

Heechul-master tilted his head in question. “That will happen anyway. They are your handlers.”

Jaejoong looked at Heechul-master and said, “No, I … I don’t want anyone …” He huffed.

“Just tell me. I promise you will not be punished.”

“I don’t want them to have anymore pets. Just me.”

Heechul-master laughed, and looked over at the two of them. “I, of course, could order that, but that’s more of a request to them, than a request that I can grant. But yes, that’s fine, I’m sure they don’t mind. And I promise, little Hero, that you will only be used by other men when it is by their permission, or during a party.”

Jaejoong smiled and pressed a kiss to Heechul-master’s hand. “Thank you, Heechul-master.”

Heechul-master cupped his cheek and then grinned. “Now, put your head on the floor, Pretty Hero. There are more men who are anxious to be inside you.”

Jaejoong nodded and would have face planted right to the carpet like Heechul-master said, but his masters caught him and lowered him down.

Changmin stole a kiss on his cheek, and Yunho whispered in his ear, “Well done, beautiful. We are so proud of you.”

Jaejoong smiled, spread his legs a little farther and let the men use his body as it was meant to be used.

Spike!Boss Heechul


End file.
